A través del tiempo
by astridasnify
Summary: Drago Manodura volvió para vengarse de hipo con un nuevo ejército, tras una larga pelea lograron derrotarlo, pero no había mucho que celebrar pues hubo una gran pérdida en la vida de hipo y ahora tendrá que arreglárselas para liderar su aldea y cuidar a su hijo de 5 años…
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

No era justo, la verdad que no lo era después de derrotarlo esa vez, berk vivía en paz, vikingos y dragones vivían en armonía y aunque perdió a su padre tuvo el apoyo de su madre y sus amigos para superar su perdida, en especial de Chimuelo y Astrid.

Después de que la aldea se recuperó de los daños Astrid y él se casaron y tuvieron un niño ´Henry´ se parecía mucho a su madre su adorable carita redondeada con pequitas claras y su cabello rubia aunque sus ojos eran de su padre. Patán y Brutilda también se casaron (lo cual era un shock para todos) tiempo después tuvieron un niño llamado Thorlak viva imagen de su padre y una niña llamada Hana, Heather visito un día a berk pero esta vez para quedarse se casó con Patapez y tuvieron una niña Liv es muy parecida a su madre y heredo a su padre, y finalmente Brutacio se enamoró de una chica de una isla vecina Kaira ambos se enamoraron y al final kaira decidió mudarse con él.

Si, la vida en berk no podría ser mejor, pero lo bueno no dura para siempre un fatídico día Drago Manodura regresó con sed de venganza, la batalla duro días pero al final lograron vencerlo pero no fue una victoria satisfactoria pues para gran dolor de hipo y los demás, Astrid fue tomada como rehén por drago tratando de salvar a su hijo Hipo trato de salvarla pero no sirvió de nada drago la apuñalo y la aventó por un acantilado buscaron su cuerpo pero no fue encontrado. Al final drago se fue, pero eso no alivio el dolor del corazón del jefe de berk…

No era justo, después de todas las cosas buenas y malas que habían pasado juntos todo terminara así, los siguientes días los paso muy mal el jefe entro en una gran depresión por la muerte de su esposa no tenía ni siquiera el valor de mirar a su hijo le recordaba mucho a ella, durante el día ayudaba en la reconstrucción de la aldea pero cuando anochecía se iba con chimuelo, Valka se quedaba con el pequeño niño que no entendía a ausencia de sus padres. Valka tardo, pero logro hacer entender a su hijo que Henry lo necesitaba que no podía estar fuera de la su vida y que tenía sanar para poder cuidarlo.

Por primera vez en unas semanas se armó de valor para poder ver a su hijo estaba en la sala de su casa esperando a que el niño bajara de su cuarto, el pequeño Henry entro tímidamente a la sala abrazando a su furia nocturna de peluche.

"hola campeón". Dijo en voz baja, Henry se acercó a su padre con nerviosismo y con una vocecita quebrada pregunto. "ya no me quieres papi?" . A hipo se le quebró el corazón cuando escucho a su hijo decir eso no quería que el pensara que no lo quería, lo abrazo fuertemente con lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos. "como puedes decir eso hijo claro que te quiero y mucho eres lo más importante que tengo ahora". Y el pequeño dijo. "pero porque no estás conmigo? Y dónde está mi mami? ".

"Lo siento mucho por no estar aquí, han pasado muchas cosas y no estaba completamente cuerdo solo quería alegarme y no pensé en el daño que te hacía, podrías perdonarme?". Dijo mientras seguía abrazando al pequeño, Henry lo miro unos segundos antes de sonreírle de oreja a oreja y decir "claro que si papa!".

Desde ahí hipo se esforzó para seguir adelante, y criar a su hijo, pero como siempre tuvo a sus amigos para ayudarlo en este duro camino…

" " " "


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hoy son dos años desde aquel fatídico día, y las cosas comenzaron a sanar poco a poco aunque el jefe aun no sanaba completamente de la perdida de Astrid pero por su hijo seguía adelante, al principio fue difícil para Henry estar sin su madre y además que su padre a veces estaba muy ocupado como para estar todo el tiempo que él, pero se fue acostumbrando además su padre siempre buscaba tiempo para estas con él y siempre estaba su abuela sus tíos y sus amigos sobre todo a la su mejor amigo, tormento era la cría de chimuelo y tormenta (chimuelo y tormenta tuvieron una camada de 3, y con ella una nueva especie de dragón, Furia Mortal, dos de sus crías eran nadder mortal pero con patrones de escamas negras en la espalda alas los contados y cabezas ambos tenían ojos verdes y eran hembras, el macho era un furia nocturna con patrones de escamas azules el más llamaba la atención se encontraba en su cabeza era una v que comenzaba desde su nariz hasta los lados de su cara por encima de sus ojos amarillos , era muy juguetón y siempre s e metía en problemas por eso su nombre era muy apegado a Henry a donde él iba tormento lo seguía, las crías eran más bajitas para las crías de dragones de su edad, sobre todo tormento era más alto que Henry pero más bajo que su padre).

La mañana era fría y los aldeanos comenzaron a empezar sus labores diarias, hacia demasiado frio así que la mayoría de los niños estaban en sus casas, pero había cierto niño rubio hijo del jefe caminando tranquilamente por la aldea con su dragón a su lado, tenía una pequeña cesta de pescado la cual su dragón trataba de apoderarse

Henry: ya tormento esto no es para ti. Dijo alejando la cesta de su dragón, tormento le dedico su mejor carita de cachorro.¨ no, no es para ti ya quita esa cara.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su destino, era el establo de la casa Hofferson, donde yacía una nadder azul dormida, cuando se percató de su presentía ella se levantó con pereza con una cara de tristeza, (desde la muerte de Astrid, tormenta entro en una profunda depresión ya no era la misma solo se quedaba en su establo, casi no salía de ahí, solo se levantaba cuando una de sus crías venían a su establo junto con chimuelo y su jinete del resto solo se mantenía echada), Henry le acaricio su hocico y le dio un pez

Henry: hola chica como estas. Ella le dio graznido aceptando el pez. Hey que tal un pasea hoy eh? Pero ella no tenía ganas de nada le dio una lamida en su cachete a él y a tormento y volvió a entrar a su establo, Henry se decepciono hace tiempo que trataba de sacar a la dragona de su madre de ese lugar le gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, era algo entendible para todos, tormenta era una de las pocas de las posesiones que le quedaba de su madre la quería mucho pero sus pequeños intentos de sacarla de ahí eran en vano, dio un suspiro y se alejó de ahí, y como de costumbre fue a dar un paseo a los alrededores, casi era medio día cuando se dirigió a la fragua donde se encontró con bocón

Bocón: hola muchacho que te trae por aquí?

Henry: hola abuelo bocón, ha visto a papa?

Bocón: está atendiendo unos asuntos en los muelles

Henry: gracias lo voy a buscar

Bocón: de acuerdo pero con cuidado chico

Henry: si. Emprendió a los muelles pero a mitad de camino sintió que algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, se sentó y se voltio para ver a la hija de su tío patán y la tía brutilda, Hana tenía una bola de nieve en su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la tenía sujetándose su estómago mientras se reía a carcajadas, ella era una de sus amigos era la más pequeña de los hijos de la pandilla con 5 años, era muy parecida a su madre con su cabello rubio y ojos azules era muy apegada a su tío brutacio y como consecuencia era una bromista. Henry se levantó, agarro un puñado de nieve y se lo lanzo pero Hana la esquivo, y la batalla comenzó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

La batalla se extendió durante unos treinta minutos y la pequeña Hana tenía la ventaja lanzaba las bolas de nieves sin descanso y rápidamente el pobre de Henry no tenía oportunidad, pero una ayuda apareció para salvarlo tormento salió de la nada con un gran montículo de nieve y se lo lanzo y apoyo su cabeza sobre su espalda atrapándola pero sin hacerle daño.

Hana: ¡no es justo, sin dragones Henry eso es trampa!. Se quejó agitando sus cortos brazos y piernas tratando de quitarse de encima al dragón, quien gruñó burlonamente, Henry también se burló se les acercó

Henry: también es trampa si atacas a alguien desprevenido.

Hana: bah! Pero no huso dragones.

Haciendo pucheros, Henry hizo un gesto con la mano y tormento tomo la parte inferior de su chaqueta de piel levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y luego la puso sobre sus pies, de repente, se escucha un gruñido Hana y tormento vieron a Henry quien sostenía su estómago con las mejillas sonrojadas

Hana: parece que alguien tiene hambre jijiji vamos! vamos! al gran salón es hora de almorzar- arrastrándolo al gran salón

Henry: espera tengo que buscar a mi padre

Hana: seguramente lo encontramos allá hasta el jefe tiene que comer no?- Henry pensó que tenía razón así que solo se dejó arrastrar con tormento pisándole los talones

Ya en el gran salón ambos niños buscaron su almuerzo se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente y tormento comía felizmente una canasta de peces, un rato después se acerca liv la hija de 6 años de Heather y Patapez ella tenía cabello largo negro ondulado y ojos verdes junto a su madre, ambas se sientan en la mesa

Heather: hola niños

Hana y Henry: hola tia heather

Heather: que hacen aquí solos?

Henry: bueno estaba camino a los muelles cuando ella me ataco con nieve nos dio hambre y aquí estamos, no has visto a mi padre?

Heather: se fue a acompañar a los barcos pesqueros

Henry: oh- bajo la cabeza decepcionado no había visto a su padre desde la noche anterior y había deseado verlo, pero tendría que esperar, heather noto su tristeza y decepción le dio una sonrisa compasiva y tomo su mano entre la suya.

Más tarde Henry decidió dar un paseo por el bosque junto a tormento pero no noto las grandes nubes negras que se acercaban…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Mientras en la aldea_

Valka se paseaba por la aldea junto a salta nubes buscando a su nieto, esto era tan normal para ella sabía que Henry siempre salía casi todo el día es por que buscaba la manera de despejar su mente de la ausencia de hipo sinceramente tenía que convencer a hipo que pasara más tiempo con su hijo y además el mismo necesitaba un descanso mucho trabajo le puede hacer daño ella le ha ofrecido tomar su lugar por lo menos un día, pero hipo era muy terco y no lo aceptaba.

Pasaba por los muelles cuando ve a los barcos y a su hijo se extrañó puesto que no llevaban mucho tiempo fuera, hipo aterrizo cerca de ella

Valka: que paso hijo? No se suponía que vinieran tan pronto

Hipo: tenemos que prepararnos hay una tormenta acercándose

Valka: qué? Pero es muy pronto

Hipo: lo sé, vamos

 _Mientras_

Henry se adentraba más y más en el bosque llego a una parte donde no había estado antes pero él no se daba cuenta estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y a veces prefería estar solo bueno casi ya que tormento nunca se apartaba mucho, pero siempre tomaba ese tiempo para pensar he imaginar de cómo sería su vida si su madre estuviera con él, no es que no quisiera a su padre y a su abuela pero no era un tonto para no saber que como se parecía más a su madre a veces su padre no podía verlo a la cara por la culpa que el sentía la culpa de no haber hecho algo para salvarla, ya hacía mucho que le contaron lo que le había pasado años de persistencia por saberlo orillaron a su padre a contárselo todo. Aun a su corta edad entendió y no lo culpaba pero aun así le hubiese gustado que ella estuviera aquí.

Un rato después él se sienta en una roca aun perdido en sus pensamientos, pero despertó cuando sintió un empujón en su espalda voltea para ver a tormento dándole unos gruñidos preocupados

Henry: estoy bien amigo, solo pienso- dijo acariciándole la cabeza, de repente su entorno se oscureció- eh? Que pasa – unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, el miro el cielo sorprendido era demasiado pronto para las tormentas, y además se dio cuenta que estaba en una parte del bosque que no conocía – vamos tormento hay que salir de aquí – ambos comenzaron a buscar el camino de regreso…

 _En la aldea_

Los aldeanos se empezaron a refugiarse, llevaron provisiones al gran salón, pusieron a salvo a los animales y sellaron el hangar, Valka se moría de la preocupación no había podido hallar a su nieto por ningún lado la mayoría de la gente ya estaba en el salón pero ni rastro de Henry tenía que avisarle a hipo fue al gran salón donde estaba hipo mirando a su alrededor cuando la vio corrió hacia ella

Hipo: madre donde esta Henry?- preocupado

Valka: no se no lo he visto en todo el día

Hipo: qué?!- sin que ambos lo notaran la pequeña Hana se les acerco

Hana: jefe, Henry fue al bosque

Hipo: solo! - aún más preocupado

Hana: con tormento

Hipo: tengo que buscarlo

Valka: hipo ten cuidado si?- le dio un abrazo, y sin más hipo salió con chimuelo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Henry trato de encontrar el camino de regreso a la aldea pero ahora estaba atrapado en medio de una gran ventisca de nieve sentía sus pies entumecidos y no podía ver ni su mano cerca de su cara, se aferraba al cuello de su amigo y a su abrigo para mantener el calor aunque no servía de mucho tormento estaba muy preocupado por el niño lo cubría con su ala del frio mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar para protegerse, pero él también se le dificultaba ver, de repente Henry cae de rodillas temblando fuertemente, tormento gruñía suavemente tratando de levantarlo pero Henry no respondía.

Hipo y chimuelo no estaban en mejores condiciones ambos buscaban desesperados a sus hijos pero nada ni una señal de ellos el viento empezó a ser más fuerte chimuelo empezó a tener dificultades para volar fue obligado a aterrizar

Hipo: por favor que estén bien- rezo, de pronto una débil luz naranja estallo en el cielo con un rugido casi inaudible, chimuelo reconoció ese rugido reuniendo todas sus fuerzas volvió a volar en su dirección al estar más cerca vieron una gran sombra negra era tormento, chimuelo aterrizo a su lado, hipo se le acerco y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza tormento abrió los ojos y lo vio con ojos amarillos infantiles asustados

Hipo: ya tormento estamos aquí donde esta Henry? – tormento abrió sus alas para revelar a un Henry en posición fetal temblando a mas no poder, rápidamente hipo lo toma en sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza

Hipo: Henry, Henry estas bien?

Henry: pa…pa?

Hipo: si ya estoy aquí vas a estar bien- le hablo suavemente, con dificultad Henry abrió sus ojos para verlo

Henry: pe..rd..on

Hipo: que sientes?

Henry: de…ber…ías es..tar ..ayuda..ndo en.. la al…dea no aquí buscán… lo sien..to

Hipo: no digas eso hijo te quiero más que nada no lo dudes pequeño siempre estaré contigo- Henry volvió a sellar los ojos, hipo tenía que buscar seguro para refugiarse a lo lejos pudo ver una cueva los tres lograron llegar a ella, fueron a lo más profundo de esta chimuelo encendió un fuego y ambos dragones cubrieron a los humanos con sus cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente regresaron a la aldea e hipo llego a su hijo con gothie porque Henry no despertaba, no despertó hasta cinco horas después, Henry no podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas aun las sentía entumecidos, así que tenía que tomar reposo en cama, sus amigos iban todos los días a hacerle compañía aunque Thorlak lo molestaba diciendo que fue un idiota por salir en una tormenta de nieve pero como siempre recibió un zape de parte de su hermana, después de una semana se recuperó completamente ahora hipo pasaba más tiempo con el cosa que a Henry le encanto, Valka tomaba su lugar de vez en cuando para que padre e hijo pudieran pasar tiempo juntos.

A los 8 años Henry pudo empezar su entrenamiento para ser un jinete cosa fácil para él era muy inteligente y aprendía rápido, su primer vuelo con tormento fue algo agitado el dragón estuvo más emocionado que de costumbre y casi provoca que cayera de la silla pero al final ambos colaborar para trabajar mejor juntos.

Los años pasaron y Henry crecía más fuerte e inteligente empezó su entrenamiento para la lucha era bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y también en las armas pero con la que mejor le iba era con el hacha doble filo, sorpresa para nadie por que como era su madre no fue ninguna sorpresa, entrenada con heather y también lo hacía en el mismo punto del bosque donde Astrid entrenaba. Al igual que sus padres Henry, Liv, Thorlak y Hana le gustaban salir a la isla en busca de aventuras hasta se quedaban en la antigua orilla de dragón. La vida en berk no podría ser mejor por ahora…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Empezaba amanecer en la isla berk el sol aún no había salido del todo y los vikingos aun aprovechaban ese tiempo para seguir durmiendo y el joven Henry no era la excepción no tenía ni la menor intención de levantarse tan temprano pero su mejor amigo tormento no tenía esos planes se acerca a la cama del chico tratando de despertarlo

Henry: mmmmm tormento déjame dormir no estoy de humor hoy para levantarme tan temprano- dijo adormilado, tormento insistió aún más para despertarlo, pero el chico solo lo ignoro poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza, el dragón volvió a intentarlo sin ningún éxito bufo y salió de la habitación, Henry suspiro pensando que ahora podía dormir en paz, sigilosamente alguien entro en su habitación esa persona miro a Henry algo divertido se acerca más a la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando Henry estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño la persona salto a su cama gritando

¿?: Ataque!

El podre rubio despertó de golpe iba a sentarse pero un peso se lo impidió, luego sonó una carcajada familiar, aun en shock logra identificar al intruso o mejor dicho intrusa, una rubia joven de ojos azules estaba sobre el burlándose

Henry: Hana?

Hana: buenos días dormilón jajajaja

Henry: bájate!

Hana: enseguida – ella baja de la cama viéndolo con una sonrisa a pesar de los años Hana seguía siendo la misma niña bromista, la pubertad le sentó bien tenia buena figura y llamaba mucho la atención tenía un hermoso cabello rubio atado en una coleta y bellos ojos azules, gracias a esto Hana ha sido víctima de la sobre protección de parte de su padre su hermano y el mismo Henry algunos tenían la ilusión de que cuando ella creciera se volvería alguien más seria pero aun con 14 años aún se comportaba como una niña.

Henry: Hana cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me despiertes así quieres que muera de un infarto!?

Hana: oh vamos Henry es solo una pequeña bromita

Henry: pequeña bromita que es capaz de matar a alguien – murmuro pero ella lo escucho

Hana: aguafiestas vamos a desayunar ahora? Tengo hambre?

Henry: siempre tienes hambre además es muy temprano

Hana: bueno entonces vamos a dar un paseo hasta la hora del desayuno por favor – puso ojitos de bebe dragón abandonado, esta es una pelea que Henry no podía ganar

Henry: bien pero al menos déjame vestirme si?

Hana: ok te espero abajo – felizmente salió del cuarto del rubio, Henry se dio un baño rápido se vistió y bajo en la sala estaba Hana esperándolo sentada en la mesa con un aire aburrido, ambos abandonan la casa Henry ensillo a tormento y Hana se subía a su dragona joya una de las hermanas de tormento, ambos despegaron, volaban alrededor de la isla Hana reto a Henry a una callera para ver cuál de los híbridos era el más veloz Henry acepto encantado, compitieron para ver quien llegaba primero a axilalamida cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar Hana tenía la delantera desde ahí ella empezaba a cantar que iba a ganar infantilmente de repente ambos dragones se detienen en seco

Hana: porque te detuviste joya?

Henry: que pasa amigo

¿?: vaya parece que tengo compañía – alguien hablo detrás de ellos ambos chicos voltearon

Hana: buen día jefecito

Henry: hola padre

Hipo: buenos días chicos que hacen levantados tan temprano?

Henry: cúlpala a ella yo quería seguir durmiendo

Hana: no podía dormir, y además jefe que hace aquí?

Hipo: quería volar un rato antes de empezar el día a día

Hana: lo entiendo jefe lo entiendo

Hipo: Hana sabes que me puedes decir simplemente hipo verdad?

Hana: sip, pero no quiero!

Los tres siguieron su paseo un rato más hasta que ya era hora de regresar a berk

Hipo: Henry más tarde tengo que hablar contigo

Henry: de qué?

Hipo: eso lo sabrás después – se retira

Hana: me pregunto de que quiere hablar contigo

Henry: ni idea pero ya lo sabré más tarde ahora vamos tengo hambre

Hana: voy a tras de ti

Y con eso ambos fueron al gran salón.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ambos chicos fueron al gran salón hay se encontraron con los demás

Liv: buenos días chicos

Henry: hey liv – sentándose a su lado

Liv: tú y Hana se tardaron, otra vez dieron su paseo matutino?

Henry- si como siempre

Thorlak: me hubiera gustado ves la cara de idiota asustado que tendrías cuando te despertó

Henry: ja ja muy gracioso y donde están Gerd y Gunnar?-

Gerd y Gunnar son los hijos de 11 años de brutacio y kaira, gemelos ambos tenían el cabello de color castaño claro y ojos grises oscuros como kaira, ambos compartían una cremallerus espantosus azul oscuro con manchas rojizas, tara y tora, ambos hermanos eran igual de traviesos que Hana y a menudo los tres se salían con la suya, los gemelos se comportaban casi igual que su padre y su tía a su edad aunque Gunnar abecés se comportaba un poco más maduro aunque solo un poco.

Liv- ellos deben estar en casa preparándose para ir a su entrenamiento de dragón, cosa que nosotros también debemos hacer después de desayunar así que mejor nos apuramos.

Henry- si es cierto

Después de desayunar los cuatros adolecentes junto a sus dragones se dirigieron a la academia de dragones, donde se encontraron a los gemelos y más jóvenes que formaban parte de la academia, primero vieron una clase sobre como entrenar dragones con Patapez como maestro, luego entrenamiento de combate con Heather como maestra.

Después del entrenamiento los 6 chicos fueron a dar a un paseo por los alrededores de la isla como todas las tardes, de repente, se escucha un rugido de un dragón que los chicos nunca habían oído

Gerd y Gunnar: que fue eso?

Henry: no lo sé vamos, pero no se separen

Se dirigieron a la dirección de donde habían oído el rugido, llegaron a una isla desierta, aterrizaron y comenzaron a buscar una señal del dragón pero no encontraban nada

Hana- talvez lo imaginamos?

Liv- no lo creo Hana era muy fuerte como para ser una imaginación

Gerd y Gunnar: ¡oigan chicos miren esto! – gritan los gemelos señalando algo que estaba cubierto por una gran roca, al acercarse los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver un gran barco varado casi destrozado, tenía rastros de marcas de garras de dragón.

Henry- este barco no parece pertenecer a una tribut vecina – dijo viendo la vela que tenía un símbolo de lo que padecía ser un lobo envuelto en llamas, Thorlak revisaba los alrededores, cerca de ahí había un cuerpo de un hombre inerte en el suelo, se acerca más para ver que en su cabeza había una herida de quemadura aunque no parecía una que haya sido con fuego, cuando los demás lo vieron, Henry le ordeno a thorlak, los gemelos y a Hana que regresaran para buscar al jefe, sin decir nada los cuatro chicos despegaron inmediatamente directo a berk.

Liv – las marcas del barco son algo parecidas a una pesadilla monstruosa

Henry- no lo creo son más pequeñas solo podemos esperar a que los demás regresen… claramente este hombre fue atacado por un dragón pero por que un dragón mataría a una persona los salvajes ni siguiera lo harían, después de tanto tiempo.

Una hora más tarde los demás regresan con sus padres hipo, bocón y Valka, revisaron la escena y ninguno había visto nunca el símbolo de aquel barco. Mientras los demás estaban ocupados Henry nota una cueva cerca con una pequeña marca de sangre en la entrada, sin ser notado entra en ella junto a tormento quien le iluminaba el camino, mas adentro pudo notar una gran sombra oscura inmóvil al final de la cueva, se acerca más y más, hasta que pudo ver con claridad aquella sombra, era un dragón con escamas negras y moradas oscuras una cola larga con espinas largas en esta en otras palabras un skrill inconsciente, con una herida por encima de su ala derecha, y casi oculto en su ala estaba un cuerpo delgado de una niña, podía ver su cuerpo a través de sus ropas desgastadas estaba muy delgada sus huesos se mostraban aunque no podía verle la cara, se le quedo viendo unos momentos antes de salir de la cueva para buscar ayuda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **P.o.v Henry**

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia los demás, rápidamente digo que me sigan a la cueva, una vez adentro mi abuela toma el cuerpo de la niña de debajo del Skrill, al verla mejor me quedo muy sorprendido, esa niña, por alguna razón es parecida a mi padre el mismo color de cabello, la misma nariz, y su cara magullada estaba salpicada por pecas iguales a las suyas, casi parecía que eran parientes.

\- ¿Pobrecita que le abra pasado? – dijo Hanna, quien estaba arrodillada frente a mi abuela ayudándole a limpiar las múltiples heridas de la niña, mientras que mi padre y Patapez se acercaban al Skrill.

\- Presenta múltiples heridas por armas antiguas y recientes, también parece estar desnutrido, este dragón fue, seguramente, estuvo bastante tiempo encerrado y maltratado por mucho tiempo – diagnostico Patapez revisando cuidadosamente al Skrill.

-oigan, es probable que ese Skrill asesino a ese hombre para salvar a la niña? – sugirió Liv

\- Seguramente, talvez no tuvo de otra ... como está la niña madre?- pregunto mi padre, viendo a mi abuela.

Muy mal hijo tiene un brazo roto, dos costillas igualmente rotas, cientos de cicatrices, además que claramente se puede ver que está muy mal alimentada, debemos llevarla a Gothi para que la cure – le responde.

\- Bien ustedes regresen a Berk, Bocón, Patapez y yo nos quedaremos para ver si encontramos a más personas – ordeno.

\- ¿Y que hay con el dragón? - Pregunta Patán

\- No podemos dejarlo aquí, lo llevaremos a Berk –

\- ¿Está seguro jefe? Vio lo que le hizo al hombre y a su barco? Y si hace lo mismo con Berk? – pregunto Gunnar muy asustado y preocupado, es entendible con forme a la escena de afuera.

\- Silencio Gunnar! - dijo Gerd dándole un coscorrón a su gemelo

\- Sssssh niño ya oyeron al jefe, el dragón será llevado a Berk – replico Hana

Sin más nos fuimos de la isla, con una red llevamos cuidadosamente al Skrill inconsciente, mientras mi abuela llevaba a la niña…

 **Fin p.o.v de Henry**

Al llegar a la aldea llevaron a la niña con Gothi y al Skrill a la academia para ser atendidos. Horas después Henry se encuentra fuera de la cabaña de Gothi, no entendía por qué, pero quería estar al tanto de la salud de la niña, se sentía ¿preocupado?, pero si ni siquiera la conocía, pero algo en su interior era como si la conociera, y no era por el simple hecho que se pareciera mucho a su padre, esto era muy confuso para Henry.

\- ¿Preocupado por lo de hoy? – dijo Liv, acercándose a el.

\- Un poco en realidad – respondió

\- No te preocupes por ella veras que estará bien, lo que me preocupa es de donde serán, jamás había visto ni oído de ninguna tribut o algo así con ese símbolo –

-Ni yo –

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que escucharon un grito agudo que provenía del interior de la cabaña. Ambos chicos entraron y en unas de las camas estaba la niña, retrocedía desesperadamente contra la pared tratando de alejarse de Gothi y Valka, tenía varias vendas por todo su cuerpo, sus ropas destrozadas fueron reemplazadas por una camisa manga corta verde y unos pantalones marrones, la sangre seca y barro de su cara y su cabello fueron removidos. Ahora se podía ver mejor, su cabello era lacio y muy cortó un poco más debajo de sus orejas con un corte en v, sus ojos eran de color azul brillantes pero llenos de lágrimas y asustados. Valka trataba de calmarla pero ella no más lloraba, pero cuando vio a los dos adolescentes salta de la cama y corre hasta donde Henry abrazándolo con sus huesudos brazos (bueno brazo, su brazo derecho estaba vendado) como si fuera su última opción de vida. Henry se sorprendió mucho pero no dijo nada, solo envolvió a la niña entre sus brazos para calmarla un poco.

* * *

 **Aviso: algo que no he incluido aun son los dragones de Liv y Thorlak.**

 **Liv tiene un Gruñido Tambaleante (aparece en HTTYD 2) amarillo con manchas moradas, llamado Copete.**

 **Thorlak un Pesadilla Monstruosa morado, llamado Thor**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Y así se pasaron los últimos minutos, la pequeña se aferra a la cintura de Henry llorando, y el le acaricia la espalda tierna-mente para calmarla, cuando dejó de llorar sube la mirada, para ver a Henry a la cara, rápidamente se aleja de él abrazando su brazo herido mirando con nerviosismo a los presentes. Valka se le acerca con cuidado para no asustarla.

\- Ya pequeña, nadie te va a hacer más estás a salvo - habló suavemente, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro sano, la niña salto a su tacto, pero se relajó mirando el piso tratando de evitar contacto visual con Valka. Uno de los Terrores de Gothi empieza a olfatear a la niña, y por primera vez desde que despertó mostró una sonrisa, para luego acariciarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Tienes hambre cariño? - pregunta Valka, ella sin embargo, no responde pero el gruñido de su estómago habló por ella. Le ayuda a sentarse de nuevo, Liv y Henry decidieron marcharse y volver en otro momento, la pequeña oji-azul se le queda viendo a Henry mientras sale de la cabaña con un único pensamiento rondando su cabeza. _Mamá?_.

 _En la noche_

Henry estaba en su casa cenando, cuando llega su padre.

\- ¿Y encontraron de donde venia ese barco?- le pregunta.

\- No, no encontramos nada, revisamos mejor el barco y lo único que encontramos fueron algunas armas y una jaula donde seguramente estaba atrapado el Skrill, y también habían unas esposar rotas, el skrill debió romperlas para liberar a la niña - serio.

\- ¿Crees que halla sido victima de traficantes de esclavos?- pregunta el rubio preocupado.

\- Es lo mas probable, y si es así debemos mantenernos alertas, aumentare la vigilancia por si el resto de esas personas aparecen - razona.

\- Si creo que es lo mejor- murmura. Ambos termina de cenar en silencio mientras que los dragones tomaban una siesta cerca, después de unos minutos Hipo rompió el silencio.

\- Casi lo olvido, esta mañana te dije que tenia que hablar contigo - Parándose de la silla, subiendo al segundo piso, regresa con una gran caja de madera.

\- ¿Que es eso?- pregunta curioso

\- Ya lo veras hijo, esto es algo que he querido darte hace mucho tiempo y a tu madre le hubiera enorgullecido dártelo - al mencionar a su madre, Henry se emociono mas por saber lo que era, Hipo le pasa la caja a su hijo, con algo de entusiasmo y timidez a la vez abre la caja. En su interior había una hermosa hacha, su mando estaba muy bien tallada y su hoja pulida y afilada(hecha con hierro de Gronckle). En la parte central de esta estaba el emblema de Berk. Henry la saca de la caja,inspeccionándola pasándola de una mano ala otra.

\- Esa era el hacha de tu madre - dijo con nostalgia, Henry no dijo nada pero se sorprendió mucho ante las palabras de su padre, admirando el hacha que anteriormente pertenecía a una gran guerrera, al no recibir respuesta Hipo continuo. - « Desde que naciste ella sabia que crecerías para ser un gran guerrero, que serias el mejor en el combate con hacha, le encantaba imaginar que tu serias incluso mejor que ella - hablo suavemente, viendo a su hijo, recordando esos viejos tiempo, se acerca a el poniendo sus manos en sus hombros -«y lo estas logrando te estas convirtiendo en un gran guerrero como ella lo había previsto y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, se que ella también lo esta, este donde este - Henry coloca el hacha sobre la mesa para luego darle a su padre un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias pa',me alegra mucho oírlo - Ambos se quedaron así, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, ambos voltearon y vieron a Valka junto a Saltanubes.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? - pregunta al verlos.

\- Claro que no abuela...¿ Y como esta nuestra pequeña huésped?- Henry pregunta.

\- Esta bien, aun no ha hablado pero por lo menos logramos que comiera, al principio no quiso apartaba la comida, actuaba como si le fuéramos hacer algo si comía, pero al final se comió dos platos, la podre estaba muy hambrienta, descubrieron de donde viene?- dijo

Hipo le dijo lo que pensaba, que posiblemente era victima de traficantes de esclavos, a Valka se horrorizo.

\- Eso es horrible, pobre pequeña debió pasar por mucho, pero espero que ahora mejore física y emocionalmente - dijo. Todos fueron a dormir.

Pasaron los días y la niña fue mejorando poco a poco aun no hablaba, pero conforme a los días parecía confiar mas en ellos. Sobretodo cuando estaba cerca de un dragón, la pequeña los amaba sonreía mas cerca de uno, cuando Hipo y los demás adultos la vieron quedaron sorprendidos al ver el gran parecido que tenían la niña e Hipo, los gemelos bromeaban mucho con Hipo diciéndole que ella es su hija oculta, esto le molesto mucho a Hipo.

Siempre que la veía a los ojos no podía evitar que los ojos azules de la niña le recordaban mucho a los de Astrid, pero siempre mandaba esos pensamientos a la basura. Un día descubrieron que la niña sabia dibujar muy bien, casi también como Hipo, en general todos empezaron a tratar a la niña como una mas, sin importar que no hablaba aun.

En cuanto al Skrill aun seguía inconsciente, sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado, no entendían por que no despertaba pero aun tenían una estrecha vigilancia sobre el, pero un día, dejaron solo unos momentos al dragó, sin imaginar las consecuencias que esto traería...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

El sol comenzaba asomarse en el horizonte los vikingos empezaban su rutina diaria, todo estaba tranquilo los pájaros cantaban alegremente volando de rama en rama, todo normal, sin embargo, nadie se imaginaba que en la academia en una de las jaulas un Skrill abría los ojos lentamente, veía a su alrededor inseguro y alertado, salio de la jaula apresurado, gruñendo levemente veía la academia y las armas que ahí se encontraban con ojos amarillos llenos de furia y odio, usando su cola, golpeaba todo lo que se le ponía al frente.

\- ¡ Oh, por Thor ! - el dragón envió la mirada hacia la entrada, un vikingo lo veía aterrorizado, y el Skrill con odio, en su cuerpo empezó hacer rodeado por rayos. El vikingo sale corriendo de ahí justo a tiempo, por que el Skrill derribo la puerta con un poderoso relámpago, el vikingo siguió corriendo y tras de el, el dragón le seguía disparando-le relámpagos pero al subir mas en el cielo vio a la aldea frente a él olfateo el cielo buscando un aroma en especifico, cuando lo encontró se olvido del vikingo y salio volando rápidamente a la aldea, dando un potente rugido de advertencia.

 _En Berk_

La tranquilidad del ambiente en el aire de la aldea fue interrumpido por un rugido de un dragón y no era uno de los de la isla y segundos después se escuchaban explosiones. En la casa del jefe las orejas del dragón híbrido se animaron ante la conmoción de afuera, pero no fue el único se que percato.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunta Henry alarmado, mirando por la ventana podía ver al Skrill atacando toda la isla, instintivamente los dragones montaron vuelo para defender la aldea, le superaban en numero pero gracias a la velocidad y agilidad del Skrill podía esquivar los ataques de los demás dragones y los atacaba con gran velocidad. Henry junto a Tormento salen de la casa dispuestos a ayudar pero fueron detenidos por Hipo y Chimuelo, Hipo le dijo que era muy arriesgado que se quedara atrás, Henry iba a protestar pero Hipo no iba a discutir con el dijo su ultima palabra y fueron directo a enfrentar al Skrill, Henry se molesto pero no podía hacer nada solo ver.

Chimuelo se puso frente al Skrill retándolo, ambos dragones gruñéndose amenazante mente. Chimuelo intento tomar el control del Skrill, al principio parecía funcionar pero el Skrill luchaba contra su control rompiéndolo por completo, estaba decidido tenían que pelear con el.

La batalla empezó, Chimuelo disparaba sus bolas de plasma pero el Skrill los esquivaba y devolvía los atacas, un rayo paso muy cerca de la cabeza de Hipo poniéndole los pelos de punta.

\- Vaya ya había olvidado lo que se sentía un rayo cerca de mi cabeza, como lo extrañaba -dijo sarcástico, siguiendo con la pelea, Chimuelo y el Skrill atacaron al mismo tiempo sus disparos chocaron entre si, mandando hacia atrás a ambos, el Skrill se recupero rápidamente y ataco, Chimuelo casi logra esquivarlo pero el Skrill logra darle en la aleta falsa. Chimuelo ya no pudo sostenerse en vuelo cayendo fuertemente en el suelo pero afortunadamente logro proteger a Hipo entre sus alas.

\- ¡ PADRE !- grita Henry muy preocupado, monta a Tormento y vuela en dirección donde esta su padre.

El Skrill se preparo para darle el golpe definitivo a los jefes, Chimuelo vuelve a cubrir a Hipo para protegerlo pero...

\- ¡ DETENTE RYSA ! - una voz infantil hizo que el Skrill detuviera su ataque y que se olvidara de el Alfa, unos metros de donde estaba tumbado Chimuelo estaba la niña de cabello castaño, fue la primera vez que dijo palabra su voz sonaba algo ronca, Hipo noto que las pupilas del Skrill se dilataban, este dio un rugido pero esta vez era como de alegría y voló hacia la niña, arrollándola y lamiéndola por toda la cara. Henry llego a la escena yendo hacia su padre, ayudando le a pararse

\- ¿ Estas bien padre? -

\- si estoy bien, y tu amigo? - dirigiéndose a Chimuelo, este dio un gruñido de afirmación. Los habitantes de la aldea aparecieron de entre los arboles, todos veian la escena del Skrill y la niña, esta con su brazo sano abraza la cabeza del Skrill, mientras el ronroneaba de manera cariñosa, pero al percatarse de las persona volvió a su estaba hostil, rodeando a la niña con su cola de manera protectora mientras rugía amenazante, pero la niña se puso frente a el dragón, tarareando una canción ante esto el Skrill se calmo.

\- No te preocupes chica... no...nos...harán daño podemos confiar en ellos - hablo suavemente. Hipo y Henry se acercan a ellos con cautela, el Skrill se tenso pero la niña lo calmo luego se voltea para verlos con una mirada de culpabilidad -« lo siento mucho -

\- ¿Que? - dijo Henry

\- Vi lo que hizo Rysa a la aldea... ella no es mala solo que no confía mucho en los humanos por favor no le hagan nada - rogó con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, Hipo le dedica una suave sonrisa para decir

\- no te preocupes no le haremos nada pero tienes que prometer que mantendrás vigilado aaaa ? -

\- Es una ella se llama Rysa y lo prometo tendré un ojo sobre ella - dijo alegremente, Hipo levanta su mano para acariciar la nariz de la Skrill, ella retrocede un poco pero la niña le da una caricia que le decía _no te preocupes_ la dragona acepta el gesto de Hipo ronroneando levemente.

\- Y aun no nos dices tu nombre - dice Henry de repente

\- Oh! es verdad soy Iris -.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Ha pasado unas semana desde el incidente con Rysa, y desde ese día Iris se instalo en la casa del jefe en lo que supieran algo sobre su familia pero la niña no ha dado ningún tipo de información. La niña aun le costaba estar entre tanta gente, siempre mantenía su cabeza abajo, temblaba levemente y se escondía entre el ala de su dragona, sin embargo, con Henry, Hanna, Valka los gemelos y hasta con Hipo se sentía muy cómoda aunque aun era reservada, todos acordaron en ganarse la confianza de Iris la suficiente para que le contara el paradero de sus padres. Con el pasar de los días se dieron cuenta de algo extraño pero también algo preocupante, empezó cuando Valka e Iris fueron al hangar juntas, unos días después del accidente, mientras Valka alimentaba a unos Gronckle un pequeña piedra cayo junto al pie de la joven castaña, ella la vio con unos ojos curiosos la toma entre sus manos y la inspecciona atentamente para después preguntarle a Valka que que era lo que tenia en sus manos, la castaña mayor se sorprendió mucho por tal pregunta ¿como era que una niña no supiera que era una roca?. Pero no fue solo eso resulto que desconocía la existencia de cosas comunes como las montañas, las nubes (podía estar horas viéndolas embelesada), las plantas y hasta el sol, esto llevo a Valka a preguntarse que si la pequeña hubiese estado encerrada en aquel barco si fue así entonces quizás la historia de ella y sus padres seguramente debe ser algo trágica.

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte, y el jefe se levantaba para seguir con sus tareas diarias se arregla para el día, junto a su amigo escamoso bajan a la sala donde estaba la pequeña Iris estaba en la mesa concentrada en se libreta de dibujo (un regalo de Henry)

\- Buenos días Iris- dijo el oji-verde en voz baja tratando de no sorprender a la niña, no sirvió de nada Iris salta de la silla provocando que casi se cayera, la libreta y el trozo de carbón terminaron el el suelo, al ver al adulto familiar Iris se relaja. - siento asustarse - dijo Hipo recogiendo la libreta del suelo, Iris empezó a rascarse la nuca (claro signo de nerviosismo).

\- Buenos días señor, no lo sienta debí prestar mas atención jijiji -le responde, Hipo ve la pagina en la que la niña estaba dibujando y vio un Tramphocico bien hecho solo le faltaba unos detalles aquí y allá pero era un buen dibujo.

\- Este Tramphocico que quedo bien - comenta

\- Tram-que? - pregunta sin poder reconocer el nombre del dragón, Hipo rueda los ojos dando un risa baja y le entrega la libreta.

\- Olvídalo por cierto que haces despierta tan temprano? -

\- No podía dormir... Rysa puede entrar a la casa ya?- pregunta Iris viendo al jefe con unos ojos grandes azules suplicantes, Hipo la mira con nostalgia es la misma técnica que su hijo usaba cuando era pequeño.

\- Claro, eso me recuerda que desde que llegaste has mostrado un gran trabajo con los dragones sabes como ganarte su confianza y te llevas muy bien con ellos no te gustaría entrar en la academia de dragones? - ante esto el rostro de Iris estallo en una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con emoción, ella adoraba ver a todos volando en sus dragones quiso intentar pasear en Rysa pero siempre se echaba para atrás.

 _Por fin podre volar con Rysa sin la preocupación que alguien nos siga e intente atraparnos?._ pensó Iris

\- Enserio! - chillo con alegría

\- Claro y también puedo fabricarte un silla para Rysa - Hipo le ofreció

\- Pero no esta muy ocupado? no quiero causar molestias ya hicieron mucho por Rysa y por mi - digo tímida

\- Para nada eres amiga de mi hijo y una de nosotros así que no hay problema alguno, bueno ya es hora de irnos cierto amigo? - Chimuelo asiente dando una sonrisa gingival Iris se despide del dragón alfa con unas caricias en la cabeza y del jefe con un gesto amistoso con la mano, ambos salen de la casa sin antes toparse con la Skrill quien esperaba cerca de la puerta ella y Chimuelo se dieron unas miradas tensas ambos dragones no se llevaban del todo bien, pero por suerte ninguno ha comenzado un entrenamiento. Ambos jefes se dispararon al viento y Rysa entro en la casa para ser recibida con un abrazo de su niña.

\- Sabes algo Rysa? - la dragona jadea la cabeza con una mirada de confusión - me gusta este lugar solo faltarían los demás no crees? - Rysa lame la mejilla de la niña dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

 _Mas tarde_

Henry y Tormento despertaron tiempo después igual que Valka y Brincanubes, Valka empezó hacer el desayuno pero rápidamente Henry se las ingenio para que Iris y el fueran a desayunar al Gran Salón.

\- Henry no se por que nunca quieres comer lo que hace la señora Valka se ve que lo hace con mucho cariño- pregunta la ojo-azul caminando al lado del chico.

\- Lo se, lo se y lo aprecio también padre pero mi abuela no es la mejor cocinera de Berk ahh - soltó un suspiro cansado frotando se las sienes - Mejor comemos en el Gran Salón con los demás y luego iremos a la academia si? -

\- De acuerdo - sin mas ambos fueron al Gran Salón.


	12. Parte de la verdad

**Capitulo 12**

Al llegar al Gran Salón ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa mas apartada de las otras (mesa en la que Henry y sus amigos frecuentaban), tanto ellos como sus dragones se dispusieron a desayunar en silencio, silencio que fue roto por Henry

\- Oye Iris ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo? - dice desviando la mirada de su comida para mirar a la peli-castaña, Iris le devuelve la mirada pero en ella reflejaba que de alguna manera sabia lo que el rubio le preguntaría.

\- Claro...- responde con voz deprimente.

\- Mira se que no debe ser fácil para ti, pero debes decir lo que te paso y en donde están tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti... Por favor sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea y si te hace mas cómoda lo dejaremos entre tu y yo, te parece? - el pone su mano sobre el hombro de la niña con un apretón reconfortante, no lo había comentado pero aveces por las noches escuchaba a la pequeña llorando por alguna pesadilla y Henry lo asimila a algo que, seguramente estaba relacionado con su familia, así que hablar de ello no debe ser fácil para Iris.

Iris suelta un gran suspiro triste y clava su mirada al suelo ya lo había visto venir, todos evitaban la pregunta para no incomodarla pero sabia que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo, al sentir la tristeza de su amiga Rysa acaricia la mejilla de Iris con su hocico para animarla.

\- No se por donde empezar, la verdad no quisiera acordarme,pero es algo que no puedo olvidar después de todo es mi pasado y toda mi vida - dice tratando de empezar su historia pero... - Podemos hablar en otro lugar hay muchas personas aquí... - pregunta con timidez.

\- Por supuesto vamos-

Ambos chicos (junto a Rysa y Tormento) se dirigieron al bosques para buscar un lugar tranquilo, caminaron todo el camino hasta el lugar donde Hipo conoció a Chimuelo. Henry hubiera preferido ir en los dragones pero Iris no daba ningún indicio de querer montar en Rysa y no quería presionarla mas.

Al llegar se sentaron en unas rocas (Iris frente a Henry), Iris se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo y después de un suspiro empieza su relato.

\- Bueno para empezar creo que debo aclarar que no hay padres si no madre yo jamas conocí a mi padre y mama no me habla de el, en realidad dudo que sepa quien es - Henry la mira confundido - En realidad dudo que sepa algo de su pasado, veras nosotras no venimos de una aldea o algo así, al menos yo no... Desde que nací mi madre y yo hemos estado atrapadas en un barco, en un lugar oscuro junto con otras personas, aveces pasábamos días sin comer y beber... - Hizo una pausa, sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lagrimas - Era horrible ese lugar, estábamos a merced de un hombre muy malo siempre que hacíamos algo mal o solo por gusto nos golpeaban a mi madre y a todos los demás, a muchos los vendían para servir como esclavos y otros simplemente morían por agotamiento ...- su voz se quebró y sus mejillas empezaron a empaparse se lagrimas, Henry la miraba horrorizado nunca hubiera imaginado lo que Iris le estaba contando pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Iris continuo - Ivan...el ...el... era el que mandaba en ese lugar, el capturo a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mi, ella no pudo hacer nada, estaba muy herida casi agonizando, la capturo por su color de piel al igual que yo ella tiene piel blanca y todas los demás prisioneros tenían piel oscura así que supongo que quería sacarle provecho, aunque todos dudaban que se salvaría y cuando descubrieron que me estaba esperando, creyeron que yo no nacería, pero ambas logramos sobrevivir gracias a una de las prisioneras, Nana una de las prisioneras de mas edad me dijo que conforme pasaba el tiempo Ivan empezó a sentir una atracción por mi mama por eso no la vendió pero quería deshacerse de mi por que era solo un obstáculo para el, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba y siempre deba la cara por mi, y a partir de ahí la obligaba a trabajos forzados por rencor es por eso que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba con Nana y otras personas que a pesar del miedo que sentían siempre nos apoyaban en lo que podían, pero había ocasiones en las que no podía resistir al agotamiento al hambre, las golpizas así que toda la ira de Ivan las pagaba yo...

Termino de hablar y el lugar estaba completamente en silencio ni un solo sonido alrededor, Henry no sabia que decir ahora entendía en comportamiento de Iris sus miedos y la razón por la que no conocía cosas,había pasado toda su vida wncerrada en un barco sin salir ni conocer sufriendo tanto por ella como por su madre, vaya que su vida no había sido nada fácil, el silencio fue roto de repente sollozo, Iris se rompió y empezó a llorar en silencio, por instinto le envuelve en un abrazo cálido, Iris lloro en su pecho, se quedaron así hasta que finalmente se calmo, se limpia sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

\- Lo siento mucho Iris por hacerte recordar esos malos momentos- dice.

\- No te preocupes supongo ya era hora de dejarlo salir - responde.

\- Pero no entiendo como conociste a Rysa, como escapaste, donde esta tu madre...?- se detuvo en seco al ver que Iris bajo la cabeza haciendo que su flechillo ocultara sus ojos rojos por llorar- ¿Sabes que? ya estuvo suficiente hoy diste un gran paso y no te voy a empujar a algo que no quieres hacer, así que por que no volvemos los otros deben estar esperando por nosotros si?.

Iris asiente y ambos empezaron su camino de regreso, Tormento empezó a saltar alrededor de los humanos y hacer caras chistosas sacando le una risita a la castaña.

\- jeje veo que quiere animarte, parece que no le gusto verte llorar- dice al ver el comportamiento de su dragón, Iris le acaricia la cabeza al híbrido con agradecimiento, pero Rysa se puso celosa y empezó a exigir atención, ambos chicos se reían por las payasadas de ambos dragones.

\- ¿Iris harías el intento de montar un dragón?.- pregunta de repente.

\- No lo se la primera vez que volé no fue una experiencia muy agradable - dice con timidez.

\- Pero nunca sabrás como es si nunca lo intentas-

\- Tal vez pero no por el momento -

\- Como quieras.-


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo** **13**

Una vez en la academia ambos chicos fueron regañados por los demás del grupo, después de varios regaños y un sospechoso sonrojo de parte de Gunnar al estar cerca de Iris, (^3^) empezaron con el entrenamiento, sin embargo, Iris no participaba aún no se sentía muy cómoda en la academia debido al número de personas (aunque la mayoría fuera de su edad) se encontraban ahí y tampoco le gustaban las anteriores armas la hacían tener muy malos recuerdos, pero se conforma con ver a sus amigos entrenar sentada en un banco de madera , para ella era mejor así.

Unas horas después, al terminar con el entrenamiento la academia quedo vacía excepto por Henry y sus amigos, Henry se acerca a donde Iris estaba sentada y le pide que baje junto a Rysa, ella obedece y bajan uniéndose a los otros.

\- ¿y? ¿no habían terminado ya? ¿por que seguimos aquí?- pregunta la menor.

\- Pues hemos hablado y queremos llevarte a un paseo en los dragones - dijo Hana felizmente. Iris la miro sorprendida luego mira a Henry con las cejas fruncidas, que no habían hablado de eso ya? el encoje los hombros.

\- Sinceramente no creo que sea buena - dice la castaña aun mirando a Henry.

\- Ooooh vamos Iris! ! no hay nada que temer estaremos a tu lado todo momento y no tienes que montar a Rysa de una vez puedes ir con uno de nosotros para que te acostumbres.-responde tratando de convencerla.

\- Si vamos es genial ! - exclama Gunnar

-No estoy segura- susurra.

\- Ja! sabia que no lo haría es una miedo...aggg -Thorlak empezó a quejarse pero fue interrumpido por Liv quien le dio un codazo en las costillas.

\- Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir mejor mantén la boca cerrada - dijo.

Iris aparta la mirada del grupo, pensando en lo que haría ahora , de repente, siente una mano en su hombro.

\- Solo dale una oportunidad no que que te paso la primera vez que volarte y no tienes que decirme, pero jamas sabrás como es si no lo intentas - le dice henry en voz baja, Iris lo pensó unos momentos.

\- Ahhhh de acuerdo lo intentare - sede.

Los demás montaron sus dragones esperando a que Iris eligiera con quien ir,después de unos segundos monta a Tormento detrás de Henry envolviendo sus delgados brazos en su cintura.

\- ¿Pero pasa con Rysa? - pregunta.

\- Seguro que nos seguirá - responde Hana.

Todos salieron de la academia, al instante Iris cierra los ojos y oculta su rostro en la espalda de Henry sosteniendo se con fuerza.

\- Todo esta bien Iris, puedes mirar - dice Hana acercándose a ellos

Iris gime antes de sacar su rostro de la camisa de Henry, pero tarda un poco para abrir sus ojos, al abrir sus ojos ve el hermoso paisaje ante ellos. Sobre-volaron la isla e Iris no dejaba de admirar su alrededor.

\- ¿Y? Que te parece eh? - pregunta Henry sacándola de su mundo.

\- ¡Genial! no pensé que seria tan divertido - le responde muy contenta.

\- Te lo dije -

\- Ahora solo falta que pueda volar con Rysa - dice volviéndose a ver a su dragona quien volaba cerca de ellos.

\- Y lo harás -

Luego de un par de horas los chicos regresaron a la aldea y se dirigieron a sus casas, con excepción de Iris y Rysa, ambas fueron a un acantilado para admirar el atardecer.

\- Hoy fue un gran día... desearía que mi madre y los demás estuvieran aquí - dice por lo bajo recostada en Rysa, ella da un gruñido bajo acurrucándose mas a la niña.

\- Crees que estén bien?-

- _**Claro que si y de seguro nos están buscando**_ \- Claro que lo único que Iris escucho fue el gruñido de la dragona, pero entiende el mensaje.

\- Vayámonos antes de que oscurezca mas- la pequeña emprende el camino a la casa del jefe con su dragona mas atrás...

* * *

Unos días mas tarde, Iris por fin pudo montar a Rysa con toda seguridad, Hipo le había hecho una silla con adornos de relámpagos morados en los bordes, a ella le encanto, poco a poco fue yendo superando su miedo a la gente y ahora entrenaba con otros chicos en la academia, su vida en la aldea fue construyéndose poco a poco.

Aunque ignoraba que su deseo estaba cerca de cumplirse...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Hoy en día Henry e Iris se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea junto a sus dragones, solamente eran ellos porque los demás tenían que ayudara sus padres con unas tareas, Henry también tiene que ir con su padre, pero antes Hipo tenia que otros asuntos que atender, por lo que Henry decidió enseñarle los alrededores a Iris, y observar el progreso de Iris en el entrenamiento de dragones, ambos aterrizaron en una isla no muy lejos de Berk en donde hay un grupo de dragones.

" Nadder Mortal clase Afilada dispara picos venenosos de su cala, escupe fuego de magnesio liquido, poseen un gran sentido del oído y el olfato, son veloces, peligrosos, pero también leales, sociales y cariñosos y también son conocidos por su vanidad siempre mantienen sus escamas limpias y brillantes". - Iris tomaba nota mientras veia a un grupo de Nadder.

\- Bien hecho aprendes rápido - felicita Henry, sinceramente pensó que ella tardaría un poco mas en aprender pero se equivoco, ella es inteligente y aprende muy rápido también ha demostrado un gran progreso ya no le tiene miedo a las personas y se ha adaptado muy bien en conjunto con otros niños de su edad en los entrenamientos.

\- Gracias Henry creí que no sería capas de de hacerlo -

\- Jaja sabia que lo harías solo era cuestión de intentarlo sigue así y ya verás que serás una gran jinete, bien sigamos cual es el límite de tiros de un Nadder ?-

Y así continuaron hasta terminar con las especies de esa isla, ahora ambos retomaron vuelo haber que podían encontrar para las lecciones de Iris después de un tiempo decidieron que ya era hora de regresar púes Henry aún tenia que encontrarse con su padre, ambos volaron en silencio hasta que Iris pregunta.

-Entonces tu padre empezará a enseñarte como dirigir la aldea?-

\- Si algún día reemplazare a mi padre como jefe de la aldea así que tengo que aprender como hacerlo pero Torlak también puede llegar a hacerlo - le responde colocándole un poco de humor a lo ultimo.

-Torlak? Jefe? - Ella lo mira incrédula sin poder creer lo q el rubio dijo,- No te ofendas Henry pero Torlak no es capaz de dirigir un grupo de jak a su corral como podría dirigir una aldea? .- Antes que Henry pudiera contestar de repente Rysa comenzó a alterarse, sus pupilas se volvieron rendijas y se movía con algo brusco provocando que Iris casi cayera de la silla - Que sucede linda? - Iris trataba de calmarla acariciándole pero fue en vano Rysa seguía moviéndose de un lado al otro y gruñendo a la nada, Henry se acerca para ayudar,pero al hacerlo Rysa vuela a toda velocidad en otra dirección y Henry y Tormento las siguen.

\- Rysa no tan rápido para! - Iris desesperada trataba de detener a su dragona pero mientras más lo hacia la dragona iba más rápido, mentalmente Iris agradeció que ya estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad de Rysa ya que esta no era la primera vez que volaba así, sin embargo, estaba muy preocupada Rysa nunca se había salido de control así sea lo que sea lo que suceda debe ser muy grande para la dragona. De repente, la Skrill aterriza bruscamente en una isla rocosa, detrás de una gran roca cerca de la playa, por el brusco aterrizaje Iris se golpea en la frente con el cuello de Rysa.

\- Mmmmmm eso duele- dice frotándose la zona lastimada, al ver el rostro de su dragona nota que mira fijamente a algo, siguiendo la mirada ella ve un barco varado con el mástil derrumbado pero la vela seguía intacta, ella reconoce esa vela y una sensación de horror, terror y angustia se apoderó de ella al ver el símbolo de aquella vela, un lobo rodeado de llamas, una sensación que había dejado de sentir desde que había estado en Berk con los demás.

\- No, no no puede ser no porqué ahora? Porque? - Sus susurros son quebrados y desesperados. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse violentamente al recordar todo lo que había pasado en uno de esos barcos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creer que después de todos los buenos momentos en Berk tenga que volver a ver esos barcos ella no quiere volver a ese lugar no podía, ella sale de sus pensamientos al sentir a Rysa acercarse hasta el barco, al no querer ni ver ese barco rápidamente baja de la silla de la dragona, pero Rysa no lo noto ella sigue acercándose al barco. Iris se aleja corriendo del lugar, pero no llega muy lejos pues choca con algo que la tira de espalda al suelo.

\- Iris estás bien.? Porque lloras? -Henry se arrodilla junto a ella para ayudarle a pararse, Iris abraza a Henry llorando en su hombro repitiendo una y otra vez, _"me quiero ir ", Henry no e_ ntendía lo que pasaba, hacía tiempo que no veía llorar así a la castaña, mira a su alrededor por si veía lo que halla asustado a la niña, pero lo único que podía ver eran rocas, luego nota que falta Rysa.

-Iris por favor calma no hay nadie hay, por favor trata de calma te no dejaremos que te pase nada- dice bajito tratando de calmar a Iris pero no parecía funcionar así solo podía abrazarla de vuelta y esperar a que dejara de llorar, Tormento igual de preocupado acaricia suavemente la espalda de la niña y luego miraba a su alrededor buscando a Rysa, de repente, empieza a gruñir en dirección a las rocas tomando posición de ataque frente a los chicos.

\- Amigo que pasa? - Su pregunta fue respondida al ver que entre las rocas salia un gran dragón de cuatro cabezas, un Trampeador los miraba muy enojado .

\- Oh por Thor esto no puede ser mejor.-

El Trampeador ruge con fuerza y se lanza a los chicos...


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior:_**

 ** _\- Amigo que pasa? - Su pregunta fue respondida al ver que entre las rocas salia un gran dragón de cuatro cabezas, un Trampeador los miraba muy enojado ._**

 ** _\- Oh por Thor esto no puede ser mejor.-_**

 ** _El Trampeador ruge con fuerza y se lanza a los chicos..._**

* * *

El Trampeador se abalanza sobre los chicos pero antes de que pudiera llegar anellos Tormento arremete contra él, alejándolo de los jóvenes jinetes, ambos empiezan la lucha con furia, Henry se siente impotente no podía hallar la forma de ayudar a su dragón pero también debe llevar a Iris a un lugar seguro, ella seguía llorando enterrando su rostro en su vientre. Mientras que ambos dragones seguían atacándose entre sí, el dragón de cuatro cabezas logra darle un golpe el pecho a tormento con sus garras y con un movimiento rápido lo empuja y Tormento choca duramente contra una gran roca.

\- Tormento!- Henry ve a su dragón herido sin saber que hacer, ve al otro dragón acercándose a ellos, ambos quedan acorralados entre una roca y el dragón. El Trampeador se prepara para disparar, Henry cubre con su a Iris esperando el golpe, que nunca llega, Tormento vuelve a atacar al Trampeador. Henry lleva a Iris a una cueva cercana y vuelve a la escena solo para ver a su querido amigo siendo derrotado por el Trampeador, apunto de encestar su golpe final.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Antes de poder hacer otra cosa es golpeado en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, lo último que ve fue que el Trampeador fue atacado por Rysa y todo su mundo se vuelve oscuro...

 _ **En Berk.**_

Hipo esperaba a su hijo en el Gran Salón se supone que debía estar ahí hace una hora pero aún no ha aparecido. Ya le había preguntado a sus amigos todos le habían dicho que fue con Iris, él sabe que su hijo era capaz de cuidarse por si mismo y además no estaba solo tenia a Tormento, Iris y Rysa no había nada de que preocuparse. Pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

\- Aún no llega - Valka pregunta acercándose a su hijo junto a Bocón.

\- No - Solo eso, una respuesta simple sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

\- No te preocupes, por el muchacho se parece mucho a sus padres, seguro esta bien, esta ayudando entrenar a la niña y seguramente solo perdió la noción del tiempo eso es todo- dice Bocón poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del jefe, tratando de tranquilizar lo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón -

\- Seguro que ambos están bien, por que no vas a buscarlos deben estar en los alrededores buscando dragones, nosotros nos encargamos de la isla - Dice Valka.

\- De acuerdo, gracias vamos Chimuelo - Monta a Chimuelo y ambos montar vuelo.

 _ **Mientras con Henry**_

Henry abre los ojos, siente un gran dolor de cabeza, despacio se sienta frotándose las sienes, de repente, recuerda los acontecimientos anteriores, donde estaba Iris? Que paso con Tormento y Rysa?. Observa su alrededor todo esta muy oscuro, pero al tocar una pared cercana,madera? Una pared hecha de madera,camina tratando de encontrar la salida,pero no va muy lejos cuando en una habitación alumbrada solo con la luz de una vela ve a Iris inconsciente, rápidamente se acerca ella busca algún tipo de herida pero afortunada mente ella estaba bien.

\- Iris despierta - Después de sacudir la un poco, ella empieza a despertar.

\- Mmmmmmm que paso? Auch! Mi cabeza - Ella se sienta sonando se la cabeza, - Donde estamos?- pregunta.

\- Ni idea, oye que paso halla atrás después que quede inconsciente?- La cara de ella mostró confusión no tenia idea de que hablaba.

\- Que quieres decir? Y donde están Rysa y Tormento? - Esa era una buena pregunta, él también quisiera saber el paradero de los dragones.

\- Que es lo último que recuerdas? - Ella lo piensa un momento, hasta que recuerda el espantoso descubrimiento. Henry ve como si de la nada ella empieza a templar descontrolada mente,y como sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas. - Lo vi, lo vi - Balbucea.

\- Que viste?, oye necesito que te Calmes por favor y dime que paso- Iris da unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de hablar.

\- Vi... Vi uno de esos barcos... Después de este tiempo... Vi otra vez esa marca... Sniff!... Ese lobos en llamas... Sniff- Dice por fin con voz entrecortada, ahora Henry entiende por que estaba así.

\- Tranquila todo esta bien si? Yo no vi a ninguna persona, seguramente estaba abandonado, vamos a buscar a los dragones y nos iremos a casa, pero trata de calmarte sí? - Después unos segundos ella a siente pero no dice nada, ambos salen de la habitación, para buscar la salida, estuvieron deambulando por el lugar hasta que encuentran una escalera y una compuerta,las suben y tratan de abrirla, sin embargo, estaba trabada, después de varios intentos logran abrir la puerta y logran salir, estaba empezando a amanecer, ambos estuvieron inconscientes toda la noche.

\- Genial papá me va a matar- Dice en voz baja mientras imaginaba el regaño que recibiría, ambos notan que estaban en un barco varado el mástil estaba caído, al ver la vela Iris se empieza alterar y corre para salir del barco, Henry también reconoce la vela, era la misma del barco que hallaron cuando vieron por primera vez a Iris, él la sigue, pero antes de poder salir son detenidos por el mismo dragón con el que luchó Tormento.

Ambos retroceden mientras el dragón se le acerca,Iris toma un mejor vistazo del dragón, era de un color verde azulado con manchas rojas en la espalda y las alas al igual que los picos de sus cuellos y espalda, no era la primera vez que veía a ese dragón, y un nombre le viene a la cabeza.

\- MuriNuriYuriZuri?- ( **Autora: si lo se es un nombre raro *-* pero no podía encontrar un nombre para un dragón con cuatro cabezas que me gustará y después de darle muchas vueltas elegí MuriNuriYuriZuri si todo pegado, por si acaso Muri es la primera a la derecha y Zuri la primera de la izquierda)**

El dragón pareció reaccionar al nombre y se detuvo, Iris se acerca despacio hasta quedar frente al dragón, una de las cabeza se agacha y frota al mejilla de Iris con su hocico,las demás la imitaron e Iris se queda en el centro de las cabezas acariciándoles las barbillas.

\- Estoy feliz de verlas de nuevo chicas,pensé que jamás la volvería a ver - Dice mientras abrazaba una de las cabezas del dragón,Henry miraba confundido la escena pero de alguna manera estaba contento de que Iris conociera al dragón, el silencio se rompió con un rugido familiar, Tormento vino volando hasta él.

\- Hey campeón me alegro que estés bien - Abraza a su dragón,Rysa vino más atrás para unirse con su jinete.

\- Pero como llegamos aquí? - Iris pregunta, y la respuesta le fue dada por alguien que aparece de la nada montando un Gronckle azul.

\- Pues nosotros los trajimos aquí enana - Dice una chica de unos 18 años, tenia piel oscura,cabello negro rizado hasta los hombros, vestía una camisa gris manga larga algo rasgada y unos pantalones negros y estaba descalza,además de su color de piel otro aspecto que le llama la atención de Henry son los ojos de la chica, eran de un color pálido y lucían desorbitados, ella aterriza y baja del dragón, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa pero sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo, esto dio entender a Henry que tal vez era ciega. Iris se queda sin aliento y corre hasta ella y la abraza fuertemente.

\- Te extrañe Sarah - dice Iris

\- Yo también mi enana querida- le responde la morena...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Luego de ese cálido abrazo entre las dos chicas, Iris finalmente la suelta y va hacia donde se encuentra Henry viendo la escena en silencio.

\- Henry ella es Sarah una con las que... tu sabes - Dice lo último bajito, pero Henry entiende lo que dice, esta chica también estaba con ella en los barcos traficantes.

\- Sarah él es Henry mi nuevo amigo – La chica morena dirige su vista a Henry, esos ojos pálidos se clavaron en él con un semblante serio, y por alguna razón el rubio se sentía incómodo bajo la "mirada" de la morena.

\- Un gusto en conocerte…. Sarah – Responde aclarándose la garganta.

\- El gusto es mío… Henry - Contesta ella.

Ambos guardaron silencio "mirándose" uno al otro, Iris miraba entre los dos sin saber precisamente que hacer ambos estaban muy tensos, de repente, una navaja sale de la nada directo al rubio pero él lo esquiva antes que lo golpeara clavándose a los pies descalzos de la morena. De un lado del barco salen dos chicas más, morenas al igual que Sarah, ambas son muy parecidas, tenían cabello marrón hasta las caderas, ojos marrón claros, ambas usaban una camisa manga corta beig, y unos leggins negros, y unas botas de cuero la única diferencia notable entre las dos es que una de ellas tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho impidiéndole que lo abra, mientras que la otra tenía una cicatriz que iba desde por debajo de su ojo izquierdo hasta su barbilla.

\- Hey enanita me alegra tanto volver a verte - habla la chica de la cicatriz del ojo derecho, se acerca a la niña y la abraza fuertemente.

\- A mi también las extrañe a las dos- dice la oji- azul devolviéndole el abrazo a la morena y luego abraza a la otra chica, ella se inclina y le dice al oído.

\- No sabemos por qué, pero tu dragona nos obligó a traer a ese chico... Podemos confiar en él? Si no hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí y deshacernos de él - dijo, Iris rueda los ojos ahora entendía por que Sarah actuaba así, al igual que ella en un principio, no podían confiar tan fácil mente en un extraño no después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.

\- Si, si podemos chicas él es Henry un nuevo amigo mío, no hay nada que temer, podemos irnos de aquí y hablar en otro lado? Este lugar no me agrada por favor?- Le dice a las tres, todos bajaron del barco alejándose de él, mientras las gemelas miraban de reojo al rubio todo el tiempo, Henry lo notó pero el no dice nada prefirió estar en silencio, y esperar que Iris hablara con las chicas, que al parecer no confiaban en él y no lo dejaban de vigilar, después de aproximadamente una hora Iris le explica todo a las morenas, esto las hizo calmar un poco, pero no del todo.

\- Así que has estado viviendo todo este tiempo en una aldea en donde aprendes sobre estas lagartijas gigantes durante todo este tiempo? - Pregunta la gemela de la cicatriz del ojo derecho (Chloe).

\- Así es Chloe,- le responde.

\- Sinceramente me sorprendente que hallas podido llevarte bien con otras personas, normalmente te cuesta hablar con las personas- interroga la otra gemela (Cora).

\- Me costo un poco acostumbrarme en realidad - responde rascándose la nuca.

\- En ese caso me disculpo contigo creí que la perseguías o algo así, así que mande a las gemelas a noquear te - Le dice Sarah a Henry.

\- No te preocupes puedo entender que fue solo un malentendido - le responde dándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ella no la ve. - Pero tenemos que irnos Iris - Le dice a la oji-azul.

\- Irse a donde, porque? - Pregunta Cora extrañada y algo alterada. Las otras dos reaccionaron igual.

\- Estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera de Berk Iris todos nos deben estar buscando.- Ignora el comentario de Cora y siguió hablándole a Iris.

\- Tienes razón... Debemos regresar a Berk - Dice.

\- Un momento, un momento acabamos de reencontramos y ya nos quieres dejar?! - Exclama Cora. Iris agacha la cabeza.

\- Henry... Crees que tu padre permitan que se queden en la aldea? - Pregunta en voz baja.

\- No creo que se oponga pero debemos irnos ya - Responde.

\- Espera, insinúas que vayamos a una aldea de extraños? - Pregunta Sarah desconcertada.

\- Por favor chicas no quiero que nos volvamos a separar, ya no, por favor no hay nada que temer - Ruega a las morenas, su voz empieza a quebrarse y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, las chicas no estaban muy seguras pero ellas tampoco querían separarse de la niña, así que aceptaron ir. Todos montan sus dragones y emprenden el camino a Berk (Cora y Chloe montaron la espalda de Trampeador).

 _ **Mientras con Hipo ( Horas atrás).**_

Hipo estaba desesperado y muy preocupado a mas no poder, llevaba horas buscando la los dos chicos, sin ningún éxito, empezaba a imaginar lo peor, fue a Berk a buscar ayuda, su madre y los demás empezaron a buscarlos pero ninguno pudo encontrarlos, al anochecer tuvieron que regresar a Berk, sin embargo, Hipo no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Henry e Iris estaban desaparecidos, él continúan buscando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Regresó a la aldea en la madrugada, con esperanza de que hallan regresado, pero no había rastro de ellos, estuvo a punto de volver a salir, pero Valka lo convenció de esperar a que saliera el sol, acepto pero no pudo dormir, al amanecer, vuelve a buscar a los chicos.

Casi a medio día, y a varias millas de Berk, ve a Henry y a Iris volando hacia el, acompañados de unas chicas montando un Gronckle y un Trampeador, pero no le presta atención a eso y se acerca a ellos.

\- ¿Padre? - Henry fue el primero en notar su presencia, Iris también lo ve sorprendida no esperaba que se encontraran con el aquí, ella pudo notar que las chicas mayores se tensaron al oír al hombre, Henry vuela hasta su padre. - Pa...- Pero no fue capaz de terminar.

\- Oh gracias a Thor que están bien! Donde demonios estaban?! No saben lo preocupados que estábamos?!- Lo regaña, histérico y enojado.

\- Ehhhhhh puedo explicarlo pa´- Dio una risa nervioso es esta no se escapaba.

\- Bueno estoy esperando - Hipo lo sigue mirando, esperando respuesta.

\- Mmmm señor no seria mejor regresar a Berk y hablar allí? - Interviene Iris, Hipo la mira, dándole la misma mirada de enojo,pero acepta.

\- De acuerdo, y también ellas vienen con nosotros?- Pregunta viendo a las jóvenes morenas.

\- Si, le explicaremos todo en Berk - Responde. Hipo y Chimuelo vuelan en dirección a Berk, el rubio y la castaña lo siguen, pero las chicas no estaban seguras si seguirlos, sin embargo, lo hacen Iris ya les explicaría todo...

 ** _La mayoría Berk_**

Al llegar a Berk tanto Henry como Iris, fueron envueltos en los abrazos de Valka.

\- Oh estaba tan preocupada por ustedes, donde estaban? - Dice abrazando a ambos chicos y antes de que pudieran decir nada, los brazos de de Valka fueron reemplazados por los de Hanna.

\- Chicos! Al fin parecen, me alegran que estén bien - Le dice dando saltitos por la emoción, de que sus amigos estaban bien, unos gruñidos los interrumpen, los dragones de las morenas empezaron a gruñir nerviosos por la gente que se les acercaban, y no solo ellos, las gemelas también miraban a los habitantes con nerviosismo, Sarah era la única que parecía relajada. Hipo se a su hijo.

\- Bien donde estaban? - Pregunta.

Luego de explicar todo lo que paso, Hipo dejo que las jóvenes se quedaran en la aldea, se quedarían en las cabañas en las que se quedan los visitantes, Iris y Henry las guían a ellas, Iris le tomaba de la mano a Sarah para ayudarla a caminar, sin que chocara contra alguien, mientras que en su mente le rodeaba un gran pregunta.

\- Sarah - La susodicha se detiene.

\- Si? enanita -

\- No se lo que paso después de ese día... Ya sabes - Sarah asiente - No sabes lo que paso con mi madre? -Ella abre sus ojos ciegos como platos ante la pregunta, Henry y las gemelas logran oír la pregunta y se detienen, y voltean a verlas. Sarah se arrodilla frente a con una cara triste.

\- Lo siento enana, pero cuando nos separamos perdimos contacto con ella y con los demás - Iris agacha la cabeza triste, Sarah le acaricia las mejillas, - No te preocupes los encontraremos, nos encontramos nosotras así que no lo dudes, encontraremos a los demás.- Iris asiente y continúan su camino...


	17. Chapter 17

**Aviso: En una parte del cap se entrelaza una conversación.**

 _"_ Iris **"**

" **Chloe** **"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

A la mañana siguiente, Iris va a donde las chicas pasaron la noche, y las cuatros van al Gran Salón para tomar el desayuno, hay después de que Iris las presentara a los chicos, y terminaran de desayunar, Hipo y Valka le piden a los chicos mas jóvenes que los dejaran hablar con las morenas en privado. Todos excepto Iris se van sin protestar, la castaña duda en irse pues sus amigas tampoco era que le gustaran hablar con extraños, pero aun así sigue a los otros, Hipo y Valka se sientan en las sillas frente a las morenas, Hipo abre la boca para decir algo pero Sarah lo interrumpe.

\- Me imagino que quiere saber nuestra historia a través de nosotras ya que seguramente Iris no es capaz de decir abiertamente algo que es muy traumatizan-te para ella , no? - Adivina.

\- Así es, no tenemos ningún problema en tenerlas aquí en la aldea, pero debemos toda su historia - Responde con calma.

-En otras circunstancias me negaría pero Iris parece confiar en ustedes, y ustedes en ella así que creo que yo pueda confiar en ustedes, bueno adelante pregunten lo que quieran - Dice mientras se inclina sobre el espaldar de la silla, cruza las piernas y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, Valka toma la palabra.

\- En primera quisiera saber la edad de la niña, suponemos que unos 8, pero no estamos seguros - Ante esto la morena ríe entre dientes , antes de responder.

\- Se equivoca señora, Iris podrá ser de baja estatura, pero cronológicamente tiene 11 años - Valka queda asombrada ante la confesión, Iris no parecía de 11, si no mas bien de uno años.

\- No los aparenta - Responde.

\- Lo se, y ¿saben que? Creo que prefiero contar yo, en vez de que ustedes hagan las preguntas... Bien... No recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de que me capturaran, al igual que la enana, pase gran parte de mi vida en, básicamente, barcos cuyo propósito del capitán era vencer a personas como esclavos sin importar si tiene que arrancarlos de sus familias desde niños, separan-dolos de todo lo que conocen, ni tener que someterlos a golpes y humillaciones para `` entrenarlos´´, para así venderlos a personas que creen que son mejores solo por esclavizar a alguien indefenso- Mientras hablaba su voz se torna sombría.

\- Así que solo buscaba a niños pequeños? - Pregunta Hipo.

\- No también a jóvenes y a adultos, no tenia límites, y algunas de las personas los dejaban con ellos en los barcos, eran como unos 20? No se, para que trabajaran en sus barcos, eso era lo que las gemelas, yo y otro grupo de personas hacíamos, junto con Iris y su madre, era imposible escapar de ellos habían muchos guardias que no se tentaban el corazón, mataban a cualquiera que intentara escapar - Se detiene y da unos suspiros profundos.

\- Eso es horrible - Exclama Valka, oyendo a la morena con horror.

\- Pero como fue que ustedes e Iris lograron escapar?- Pregunta el castaño.

\- Bueno hubiera sido imposible si no fuera por la madre de Iris, gracias a ella fue que escapamos - Interviene Chloe

 _ **Mientras**_

Henry y los demás estaban es la academia tomando algunas clases, sin embargo, Iris no prestaban atención estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que sus amigas estuvieran diciéndole al jefe y a su madre, como para prestarle un poco de atención a la lección.

\- Estás bien? - La voz de Hanna la saca de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh? Si estoy bien solo... Pienso - Le contesta.

\- Oye creerás que soy chismosa y todo, pero en verdad me gustaría saber más de ti, ya nos dijiste de donde vienes, pero aún así - Iris ya le había dicho al resto de los jóvenes lo mismo que dijo a Henry hace un tiempo y desde entonces no ha tocado el tema, la verdad no quería hablar de eso ya, pero seguramente Sarah, Chloe y Cora le contaría todo al jefe así que por que no decirle ella misma a sus amigos?.

\- Bien creo de debería contar como escapamos no? - Hanna asiente, ella y los demás se sientan en un círculo en la arena esperando a que Iris comenzara a hablar.

\- Bueno tiempo antes de que pudiéramos escapar...

- **Una extraña embarcación apareció de la nada y su capitán exigió, hablar con Ivan, aparecer hicieron un trato o algo e Ivan y él intercambiaron mercancía...** \- Empieza a relatar Chloe.

\- El le dio a unas personas y el otro hombre le dio dragones... - Dice Iris.

 **\- Todos quedamos anonadados al ver a esas extrañas criaturas,nadie jamas había visto dragones... -**

 **-** Pero por alguna razón mi madre no se veía nada asustada o algo así, lo que nos pareció muy raro a nosotros, pasaron los días e Ivan mandaba algunas personas para que los alimentaran pero a ellos los dragones les aterraba... -

\- **Y los dragones estaban siendo maltratados y estaban alterados así que ellos terminaban dañan dolos de gravedad, y como a ese bastardo no les importo termino matándolos, y así paso hasta que a la madre de Iris la mandaron ha alimentarlos... -**

 **-** Las personas con la que me quedaba y yo pensamos que ella tendría el mismo destino, nadie duraba mas de unas 4 horas en sus jaulas, yo contaba minutos para que me dijeran que ella ... Habría muerto... - La voz de Iris sonaba quebrada.

\- **Sin embargo, al pasar ese tiempo e incluso mas ella regresa bien, solo con unos rasguños en las manos pero viva, y a partir de hay ella es la única que se encargaba de alimentarlos, unos meses mas tarde ella nos dice que tendríamos que ir con ella a las jaulas de los dragones, yo personalmente creí que se había vuelto loca, al igual que los demás, obviamente nos negamos pero ella siguió insistiendo e insistiendo y al final aceptamos... -**

 **-** Primero llevo a las gemelas y hay fue a donde conocieron a MuriNuriYuriZuri, luego a Sarah donde conoce a Roco (el Gronckle azul) y así fue hasta que todo los del grupo en que mi madre y yo estábamos, tuvieron sus dragones claro sin que nadie mas se entere, ella me dijo que había un dragón que era demasiado peligroso, y que había estado bajo tanto maltrato y estaba tan alterado que no podía acercarse a el. Una noche yo por curiosidad me escabullí a la jaula de ese dragón sola, y vi a Rysa amarrada con cadenas, y con muchas heridas y cuando me vio trato de atacarme pero estaba muy cansada y herida como para hacerlo, sin embargo yo no me fui si no que me acerque a ella, ambas nos quedamos viendo varios minutos, ella al principio me miraba con enojo pero fue relajándose poco a poco, yo me le acerqué más y la acaricié esa fue la primera vez que toque a un animal que según los demás eran solo un mito y fue increíble y desde eso Rysa y yo nos hicimos amigas-.

\- Bueno... Pero como fue que lograron salir? - Pregunta Liv.

\- Bueno eso fue algo confuso para mí- Le responde, rascándose la nuca.

\- Porque?- Ahora fue Gunnar quién preguntó.

\- Es que todo pasó muy rápido, todos estábamos durmiendo cuando mi madre llegó gritando algo que aún no recuerdo, nos llevó a las jaulas de los dragones que estaban libres de sus cadenas, casi que nos obligó a montar en ellos y..y habían muchos guardias atacándonos los dragones también lo hacían, luego que logramos salir del barco los ataques seguían, estaba demasiado oscuro y estaba lloviendo, luego sentí que habían logrado atrapar a Rysa y nada... - Hace una pausa. - No recuerdo más nada, solo despertar en la cabaña de Gothi-.

El silencio reinó el lugar ninguno sabía que decir, Iris de recuesta contra Hanna y da un gran suspiro, la rubia coloca su brazo alrededor de la castaña para confortarla.

 **Mientras en el Gran Salón( momentos antes, Hipo le hizo la misma pregunta de Liv a las gemelas)**

Las morenas reflexionan la pregunta del jefe de la aldea, púes ese acontecimiento fue algo confuso para ellas.

\- Bueno fue en una noche todos estábamos durmiendo cuando la madre de Iris llegó diciendo que debíamos huir de inmediato, todos la seguimos preguntándonos lo que tramaba, llegamos con ellos nos montamos en ellos y comenzamos el camino a la salida, pero los guardias nos atacaban los dragones igualmente los atacaban cuando logramos salir los guardias nos disparaban con las catapultas tratando de atrapar a los dragones y claro a nosotros, de repente, derribaron a la dragona de Iris, las habían capturado su madre trató de volver con ella,pero era demasiado peligroso, nos seguían atacando y era arriesgado el estar todos juntos así que nos separamos y desde entonces no sabemos de los demás y fue gracias a Thor que logramos encontrar a Iris, pensamos que la habían asesinado... Esa es nuestra historia triste pero que se le puedo hacer.- Termina de relatar Chloe, ambos castaños mayores se quedaron en silencio al igual que las morenas.

\- Oigan ninguna de ustedes ha dicho como es la madre de Iris o siquiera su nombre - Pregunta Valka rompiendo el silencio.

\- Respondan ustedes no se como es- Le dice Sarah a las gemelas.

\- Veamos es de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio y como es que era su nombre... Ashlye, Astra, ah! Astrid - Dice Cora. Ante lo que dijo Hipo y Valka quedaron completamente sorprendidos...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Al medio día, Henry e Iris se dirigieron al Gran Salón, al llegar a las escaleras ven a Hipo bajar rápidamente hasta llegar a Chimuelo, Henry lo llama, pero él lo ignora, monta a Chimuelo y ambos se van volando, el rubio lo mira extrañado y preocupado, pudo haber sido poco tiempo pero logro ver una gran tristeza en los ojos de su padre, rápidamente monta a Tormento y lo siguen, Iris también vio la escena igualmente extrañada y preocupada pero no se mueve de donde está, ve a Valka bajar las escaleras y se acerca a ella.

\- Señora Valka que le paso al jefe porque se fue así? – Le pregunta, sin embargo, ella no contesta de inmediato, coloca una mano sobre su cabeza y le acaricia el cabello.

\- No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte cariño – Habla suavemente, e Iris nota un tono triste en su voz, quiso decir algo pero escucha a Chloe llamarla.

\- Ve con ellas cariño de seguro quieres pasar tiempo con ellas después de mucho tiempo separadas – Dicho esto ella se va, y la castaña menor, sin otra opción, va hacia las morenas.

\- Iris ¿nos podrías dar un paseo por la isla? Hace mucho que no veía algo más que un cuarto de madera, por cierto, ¿dónde están nuestros dragones? –Dice Cora caminando hacia la niña, junto con las demás.

\- En la academia…. Pero que paso? Porque el jefe se fue así? – Pregunta.

\- Podemos hablar de eso luego? De verdad quiero conocer el lugar –Dice Cora sin decir nada más, e igual que las otras dos que no respondieron a su pregunta, Iris sin más acepta, pero ella conocía bien a las morenas - le estaban ocultando algo- pero ya sabría más tarde lo que pasa, por ahora lleva a las chicas con sus dragones.

Ellas llegan a la academia y las morenas se reúnen con sus dragones, luego las chicas remontan vuelo, Iris le muestra la aldea sobre sus dragones, bueno solo a las gemelas, Sarah solo escuchaba lo que decía. Unas horas después ellas van al bosque para descansar, duraron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Iris lo rompe.

\- Chicas enserio que paso en el Gran Salón-

\- Oye linda si has considerado que en algún momento tendremos que salir de aquí, no? - Comenta Sarah ignorando la pregunta de la menor y tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Que...- Dice con solo un susurro.

\- Claro, tenemos que encontrar a los demás, a nosotras nos tomo tiempo llegar a la isla donde te encontramos y seguramente a ti también te tomo tiempo para llegar aquí, aunque tu no lo recuerdes, y lo últimos que sabemos de los demás es que fueron en una dirección opuesta a la nuestra, no tuviste eso en cuenta? - Cuestiona la ciega un tanto divertida, sin embargo, estaba en lo cierto, Iris no tenia eso en cuenta, claro ella quiere reunirse con sus amigos que la mayoría estaban perdidos y su madre, pero abandonar Berk? No,eso no estaba en sus planes, desde que llego a Berk se encariño mucho con la gente de la isla, y no había pensado en dejar la isla.

\- No...- Dice la menor en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

\- Que? Es que no querías encontrarnos? o que? - Dice Cora en broma, pero para Iris no era gracioso.

\- No! No es eso yo...- No termina por que Cora la interrumpe.

\- Es broma, no lo decía enserio cariño, solo bromeaba, se que te encariñaste con las personas de aquí y no tiene nada de malo, pero algún día tendremos que salir, pero no te preocupes no nos vamos de la noche a la mañana, solo piénsalo si? - Iris asiente, empieza el camino a la aldea.

Las morenas la siguen, pero Chloe y Sarah se retrasan y se detienen.

\- Oye Sarah crees que sea cierto lo de ya sabes? - Le pregunta la gemela a la morena ciega.

\- No se Chloe tal vez pero como dije antes no podemos asegurar nada hasta que encontremos a su madre- Dice seria, Chloe asiente y empieza a caminar junto con Sarah...

 **En otra parte**

Henry y Tormento siguieron a sus padres hasta que llegaron una isla algo apartada de Berk ( Axila lamida) allí ve a su padre sentado en una piedra con Chimuelo a su lado, Hipo tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y tenía un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, al verlo Henry se preocupo bastante, casi nunca ha visto a su padre llorar y cuando lo hacia era por razones graves.

El aterriza cerca de ellos, al Hipo notarlo voltea su cara para limpiarse las lagrimas, esperando que su hijo no lo haya visto, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, el rubio desmonta a su dragón y se acerca a su padre.

\- Papa estas bien? Que sucede - Pregunta muy preocupado, poniendo se mano en su hombro, pero Hipo la aparta con cuidado.

\- Nada estoy bien - Dice sin mirarlo, comenzando a levantarse.

\- No, no lo estas que paso en el Gran Salón desde que saliste de ahí actúas raro y ahora estas aquí llorando que paso! - Exclama casi histérico, Hipo suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

\- No se por donde empezar - Murmura.

\- Que tal por el principio?, pero enserio que te dijeron las chicas que literalmente te sacaron lagrimas? - Pregunta.

\- Algo que ni yo puedo creer aun - Dice con la cabeza agachada.

\- Sobre que?-

\- Tu madre - Dice en apenas un susurro, pero Henry logra escucharlo.

Henry abre los ojos como platos sorprendido y sin poder creerlo, no se esperaba eso ni en un millón de años , se supone que su madre murió hace ya 11 años, que tenia que ver ella con las morenas.

\- ¿Que? Que tiene que ver ella con esas chicas o con Iris? - Su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

\- Pues...-

* * *

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

 _Hipo estaba muy sorprendido por lo que dijo la morena, la madre de Iris es una mujer rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca y de nombre Astrid ! Sera verdad...? No, debe ser solo una coincidencia nada mas, su Astrid murió hace mucho, y si lo fuera no podía estar embarazada o si?._

 _Pasaron los segundos e Hipo no salia de su asombro, e inconscientemente saca su libreta de bocetos, la abre y en una de sus paginas estaba uno de Astrid que había dibujado antes de que Drago volviera a atacar la aldea, la miro por unos momentos, y con un nudo en la garganta se la muestra a las gemelas._

 _\- Oigan esa ''Astrid'' de la que hablan es parecida a esta? - Dice con una voz algo ronca._

 _Cora y Chloe miran el dibujo._

 _\- Si es ella... Solo que póngale unos cuantos rasguños en la cara y su cabello algo alborotado si es ella - Dice Cora con algo de indiferencia, pero su respuesta sorprende a los dos castaños y a la ciega._

 _\- Un momento la conocieron? Como? - Pregunta Sarah enderezándose en la silla._

 _\- Ella-Ella vivía aquí - Responde Valka aturdida aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba._

 _Sarah_ _frunce el ceño, pero no dijo nada, sin embargo, Cora toma la palabra._

 _\- En serio?... Y que es de ustedes?- Pregunta inocentemente._

 _\- Mi esposa...- Dice Hipo en voz baja, ante eso Cora se sorprende._

 _\- Su esposa? Eso significaría que Astrid es la madre de Henry y usted seria el padre de ...- Un ruido sobresalto a todos lo de la mesa, Sarah golpea los puños sobre la mesa causando un estruendo, se levanta con brusquedad haciendo que la silla caiga y ''mira'' con enojo a Hipo._

 _\- Que ganabas con eso eh? - Dijo con una voz llena de veneno, Hipo la mira confundido al igual que las demás, pero ninguno pudo decir nada pues Sarah volvió a hablar con enojo, - Que ganabas? Que tanto Astrid como Iris vivieran un infierno por no poder aceptar otro hijo o que eh? No podías aceptar a un segundo hijo y lo único que se te ocurrió fue deshacerte de ella y el bebe?_! _\- Exclama, e Hipo no podía dejar que ella lo acusara de algo que no se le pasaría por la mente y mucho menos con la persona que mas amaba,_ _é_ _l también se levanta de la silla colocando se en la misma posición de Sarah (Ambos se veían mutuamente con enojo de pie inclinándose sobre la mesa, con los puños apretados_ ).

\- _De que estas hablando yo jamas haría algo así, tampoco puedes venir e insinuar algo tan grave como eso, ni siquiera estuviste ahí para siquiera confirmarlo!_ _\- Dice indignado y enojado._

 _\- No, no estuve ahí, pero me basto con el simple hecho de ayudar a sanar sus múltiples heridas sobre todo una herida en su costado casi quitandole la vida a Iris con solo un mes de embarazo, fue un milagro que ellas sobrevivieran, y por si fuera poco cuando Astrid pudo recuperar la conciencia nos dijo que lo único que recordaba era un hombre que la golpeaba constantemente y que todo empeoro cuando se entero del nuevo bebe!... Que supone que creyera con eso? eh?! - Dice y cada vez que hablaba levantaba mas la voz._

 _Hipo apretaba cada vez mas los puños sobre la mesa, sus nudillos se volvían blancos, por la ira que hacia hervir la sangre mientras escuchaba cada palabra de Sarah, pero no estaba enojado con ella claramente habia interpretado mal las cosas, si no consigo mismo por que todas esas escena que contaba la peli-negra las sufrió su amada Astrid mientras que ese maldito bastardo la tenia cautiva, y el no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla._

 _-¡Sarah! - Cora trato de protestar pero Hipo habla._

 _\- Las cosas no son así, si se que estaba muy herida y la dimos por muerta, pero yo no soy el causante, hace 11 años hubo una guerra y ella fue capturada por el líder de nuestros atacantes, estuvo una semana capturada y cuando por fin dimos con ella ese maldito la hirió mas de lo que estaba y la lanzo al mar, yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla, ademas, no sabia que iba a tener otro bebe y si lo hubiera sabido nunca la hubiera dejado luchar, y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para evitar el infierno que ellas durante estos últimos 11 años, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo mas para salvarla...- Dice con las voz quebrada, sus ojos se volvían llorosos, y su respiración era algo agitada, da un suspiro profundo y se sienta con las manos en la cara._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio, Cora levanta la silla de Sarah_ _y la sienta de nuevo, ella_ _que ya estaba mas calmada y tenia un semblante triste, pasaron los minutos y nadie hablaba aun, escuchando los suaves sollozos del jefe de Berk, sollozos que trataba de evitar,sin ningún éxito._

 _\- Y que le diremos a Iris? - Pregunta Chloe rompiendo el silencio, todos la voltearon a ver, esa era una buena pregunta, ¿ Que le dirían a la castaña menor?, -'' Porque digo es obvio que es su hija se parecen demasiado para siquiera dudarlo, pero el problema es que ella creció creyendo que su padre no la quiso y que por ella golpeaba a su madre... Esta noticia sin duda seria muy traumatica para ella.-_

 _\- No estoy segura, pero creo que lo mejor seria esperar a encontrar a su madre creo que ella es la mas indicada para decirle - Comenta Sarah._

 _\- Pero como? Recuerda que ella tiene amnesia - Dice Cora._

 _\- Algo debe de acordarse, recuerda que ella no nos decía mucho sobre su pasado - Esta vez habla Chloe. Hipo y Valka realmente no saben que decir, apenas pueden digerir que Astrid estuvo viva todo este tiempo y que había tenido una bebe, una niña que ha vivido bajo el mismo techo que ellos, y no se habían imaginado que era parte de la familia._

 _\- Oiga- Le dice Cora a Hipo, el la mira.- Sarah tiene razón creo que lo mejor seria esperar a encontrar a la mama de Iris antes de decirle, esta bien con eso? - Pregunta. Pero Hipo no contesta, estaba demasiado aturdido, esto era demasiado para el, solo atina en levantarse y salir del Gran Salón, Valka tampoco dice nada y sale también, Chloe, Sarah y Cora a no tener respuesta se levantan y van a la salida..._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

Henry estaba consternado, no podía creer lo que su padre decía, no solo su madre estaba viva si no que también tenia una hermana menor con la que ha estado viviendo estos últimos meses, esto era inconcebible.

\- Wow - Apenas susurra, se lleva las manos a la cara dando un profundo suspiro.

\- Si lo se - Dice su padre en voz baja...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Más tarde, Iris se encontraba en la academia alimentando a Rysa, aún algo desanimada por lo que pasó en el bosque, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no nota que Hanna y Joya entraban a la academia y se acercaban a ella.

\- Hola Iris - Saluda sobresaltando a la susodicha.

\- Hanna! No hagas eso un días me vas a matar de un infarto! - Exclama poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para calmarse.

\- Jiji lo siento, no era mi intención - Dice con inocencia, Iris solo rueda los ojos y continúa con lo que hacía, pero primero le ofrece un pez a Joya quién lo acepta gustosa.

\- Y? Que pasa?- Pregunta Hanna.

\- Que quieres decir ? - Responde tratando de ser desinteresada.

\- No me engañas desde que entre aqui te veo algo desanimada y no trates de engañarme no lo lograras - Dice.

\- No es nada de que tengas que preocuparte - Le responde algo cortante mientras le daba otro pez a Rysa, Hanna suspira y coloca su mano en el hombre de Iris y le habla suavemente.

\- Puedes decirme cualquier cosa Iris, se que llevamos poco de conocerlos pero puedes confiar en mi - Iris suspira.

\- Es algo que hablé con Sarah y las gemelas - Dice en voz baja.

\- Que fue?-

Iris le dice lo que habló en el bosque con las morenas, mientras Hanna escuchaba atentamente.

\- Ya veo con que eso es lo que pasa, quieres ir y buscar a tu madre y a tus otros amigos, pero no quieres irte de aquí - Dice.

\- Y no se que hacer, obviamente quiero ir a buscarlos pero tenemos una gran desventaja, no creo que Chloe o Cora se acuerden muy bien del camino que tomaron hasta llegar al lugar donde Henry y yo las encontramos y por la situación de Sarah tampoco tenemos muchas posibilidades de hallar los pronto, así que no se cuanto niños tomaría encontrarlos - Ella termina con un suspiro.

Hanna no dice nada por un par de minutos.

\- Bueno no se que decir, solo que hagas lo que crees que sea lo mejor y además si te vas yo estaría encantada de ayudar - Ante esto Iris la ve sorprendida.

\- Enserio? -

\- Claro! Y se que los demás estarían dispuestos a ir también eres nuestra amiga - Dice alegremente, Iris simplemente sonríe y ambas salen de la academia.

* * *

Mientras Henry y Tormento estaban en la cala, ambos a costados cerca del lago, Henry se recostaba contra Tormento lanzando piedritas al agua.

\- Puedes creerlo amigo? - Habló suavemente aún con la mirada pérdida en el agua, Tormento emite un gruñido bajo mirando de reojo al chico.- Todos estos años mi madre estuvo viva es... Grrr no puedo dejar de sentirme mal,digo, me hace feliz que está viva y tengo la oportunidad de volverla a ver, pero saber que vivió en esas condiciones junto con mi hermana, una hermana que no sabía que existía! Es... Ahhhh - Suspira frustrado tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Hablando solo de nuevo? - Suena una voz femenina tras de ellos, ambos sobresaltado voltean y ven a Liv bajando de Copete y acercarse a ellos, sentándose al lado de Henry.

\- Técnicamente no, habló con Tormento - Dice señalando con su pulgar a Tormento.

\- Mm, y que pasó? Iris y tu nos dejaron plantados - Pregunta.

\- Ehh es un poco difícil de explicar - Le responde volviendo la mirada al lago.

\- Que sucede? -

Henry le cuenta lo que su padre le contó a su amiga pelinegra, al terminar Liv lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Hablas enserio? - Pregunta aun en shock, Henry no habla, pero asiente con la cabeza. - Y ahora que harás? -

\- Buscarla, no se por donde empezar, pero si la voy a buscar... -

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, te ayudaré - Le dice con determinación, y él le da una sonrisa con agradecimiento.

\- Oye Liv no vayas a decir nada de esto aun ¿si? - Le dice.

\- Lo que tu digas -

Ambos se levantan suben a sus dragones y vuelan hacia la aldea.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y en la casa del jefe se sentía un ambiente tenso que se podía contar con un cuchillo, Hipo, Henry, Valka e Iris estaban en la mesa cenando, ninguno decía palabra, Iris notaba las miradas de reojos que los tres mayores le daban, claro que ella disimulaba no haberlas visto, el silencio duro hasta que por fin Iris toma la palabra.

\- Es tuve hablando con Sarah y las demás hoy eh tomado una decisión - Hace una pausa. - Me voy con ellas a buscar a mi mamá y a los demás y no estoy segura de cuando vayamos a volver - Dice sin mirar a los demás. Ante eso Henry queda muy sorprendido, acaba de describir que ella era su hermana y ahora de la noche a la mañana ella decide irse? Pero tenía un muy buen motivo, encontrar a su madre, _**su**_ madre, iba a hablar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su padre habla.

\- Saben por donde empezar? - Dice con calma aunque también sentía lo mismo que su hijo.

Iris sacude la cabeza suavemente negando. " - No o por lo menos yo no, y no estoy muy segura si las chicas sepan, pero aún así iré me gusta este lugar y todo pero quiero y tengo que ir -

\- Te entiendo y las ayudaremos- Le responde Hipo, Iris lo mira con confundida.

\- Enserio pero ya hicieron mucho por mi no quiero ser una molestia - Dice.

\- No lo es y te ayudaremos con gusto - Dice dándole una cálida sonrisa. Iris lo agradece y se va a su cuarto, mientras que los tres se quedan sentados en la mesa viéndose uno al otro...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Momentos después de que Iris se fuera a dormir Hipo se levanta de la silla.

\- Mañana iré a hablar con Sarah sobre esto - Dice sin mirar a nadie.

-Que piensas hacer hijo - Pregunta Valka.

-Lo que ya eh dicho las ayudaré voy con ellas a buscar a Astrid... Mama crees que puedas quedarte a cargo de la isla mientras estoy fuera? - Le pregunta Hipo a su madre.

-Claro que si hijo, no te preocupes por eso -

\- Yo voy a ir también padre - Dice Henry sumándose a la conversación.

\- No.. puede ser muy peligroso y no sabemos cuanto estaremos lejos - Hipo se niega.

\- No me vas a convencer iré quieras o no - Le responde con firmeza. Hipo quería que se quedara en la isla seria más seguro pero dada la situación no podía negarse lo. Al fin, decidieron seguir el tema en la mañana así que todos fueron a descansar.

 ** _En la mañana siguiente_**

Como había planeado Hipo fue temprano a donde Sarah y las otras se hospedan, él y Sarah acordaron partir en dos días más, Hipo reunió a la pandilla en su casa, y les contó la situación, la cuál dejó perplejos a los jinetes.

\- Un momento, a ver si entendí, nos estás diciendo que Astrid en realidad no murió que vivió atrapada todos estos años por traficantes de esclavos y que esa niña hija tuya y de ella, y que ahora vas a ir con ellas y esas chicas a buscar a Astrid sin tener ni una idea de por donde empezar a buscar? - Exclama Patán incrédulo siendo él primero en reaccionar. Hipo solo asiente con la cabeza con un semblante serio.

\- En ese caso iremos también - Dice Heather saliendo del shock, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con esa afirmación, todos ellos se unirían también a la búsqueda de Astrid.

Mientras en la playa, Iris estaba sentada en la arena abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho con Rysa a su lado.

\- Esto me parece muy extraño Rysa... -Habla en voz baja, Rysa levanta su cabeza para mirar a la niña e inclina un poco la cabeza en confusión. - El que Henry y su padre quieran ir con nosotros... No nos conocen bien y aun así quieren ayudarnos, sin importar que tengan que dejar su hogar por no se cuanto tiempo... Me parece extraño, debe haber otra razón por la que nos quieren ayudar y de seguro Sarah y las gemelas la saben - Dice mirando el mar, Rysa da unos gruñidos dando a entender que estaba en acuerdo con lo que dice Iris, ella entiende la confusión de la menor, de repente, se escucha un aleteo, ambas voltean y ven a Roco y a Sarah volando hacia a ellas.

\- Al fin te encuentro hemos estado Buscándote desde la mañana - Dice bajando de Roco. - Por cierto no sabía que una silla hiciera que ir sobre Roco fuera más fácil - Menciona palpando la nueva silla de Roco.

-¿ Y para que me buscabas? - Pregunta Iris.

\- Bueno Hipo vino esta mañana a hablar conmigo sobre la búsqueda de tu mamá y los demás, dijo que iba a reunir un escuadrón de búsqueda, partiremos en dos días - Le responde, Iris asiente con la cabeza antes de fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿ No te parece raro que quieran ir a buscar a personas que no conocen ? -

 _Oh si tan sólo supieras enana._ Pensó Sarah. - Bueno seguramente sólo te has ganado el cariño de los habitantes de la aldea - Dice encogiendo los hombres. Iris acepta el comentario no muy convencida pero lo deja pasar, ambas se quedaron en la playa un tiempo más antes de ir a la aldea.

 ** _Dos días después_**

Al fin llega el día de partir, todos se preparaban para el viaje mientras que Iris ponía una cesta de provisiones en la silla de Rysa veía a los que iban aparte de ella y las morenas, Henry y los demás se preparaban junto con sus padre, los únicos que no fueron Gerd y Gunnar que se quedaron con su madre. Iris se confunde cada vez más, no era que se llevara mal con los amigos de Hipo, pero no veía motivo por lo que ellos decidieran ayudarle a menos claro que iban solo por Hipo y sus hijos era la única explicación que ella pudiera imaginar...

Al estar todos listos emprenden el largo viaje. Habían decidido ir al lugar donde las morenas y los demás se habían separado según Sarah y las gemelas estaba como a una semana de Berk... Aún quedaba mucho que recorrer.

Tras horas volando cae la noche y los jinetes aterrizan en una pequeña isla desierta, en la cuál acamparon, y al amanecer iniciaron nuevamente su viaje...

 ** _Días más tarde._**

Después de unos días viajando lograron encontrar el punto de partida.

\- Y bien por donde? - Pregunta Patán alas gemelas, sin embargo, no contestan en cambio Sarah y Roco volaron y aterrizarona los pies de una gran roca.

\- Por allá -

\- Y como estas tan segura - interroga Patán con los brazos cruzados.

\- Soy ciega no sorda antes de perder rastro con ellos oí sus gritos en esa dirección - Le responde con calma.

\- Si pero como puedes estar tan segura Sarah? - Pregunta Iris

\- Choque contra esa roca y note que la cara del pez iba a la dirección de los gritos de los chicos por eso lo se - Responde.

\- Y ademas Cora y yo vimos que fueron en esa dirección gracias a esa roca - Dice Chloe apuntando una gran roca con una forma de cabeza pez, que miraba en la misma dirección que dijo Sarah y en la que había aterrizado. - Lo ultimo que vimos de ellos fue que iban hacia allá -

Y sin mas los jinetes volaron hacia esa el este, donde las morenas señalaron con la esperanza de que encontrarían pronto a Astrid y los otros...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Llevaban volando por horas y aun no habían visto nada solo mar abierto, Ni Una Pequeña isla a la vista, algunos de los adultos empezaban a frustrarse (Principalmente Patán) replicando le Sarah Sobre errar el camino, y los mas Jóvenes se alejaron poco de los adultos.

\- No te preocupes Iris pronto daremos con ellos - Hanna trata de animar a Iris que no ha dicho palabra en horas y mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Iris solo levanta su rostro para mirar a Hanna dándole una leve sonrisa.

\- Gracias... pero aun pienso que no debieron haber venido fue mucha molestia - Dice

\- Para nada eres nuestra amiga y queremos ayudarte - Hanna le responde con una gran sonrisa la cual la menor le corresponde.

Pararon unos minutos y los jóvenes seguían su camino en silencio, cuando Henry divisa una isla más adelante de donde iban, quiso avisar a su padre pero lo ve muy ocupado tratando de calmar a su primo, así que avisa a los chicos y se adelantan camino a la isla, total que iban por el mismo camino, cuando estaban más cerca de la isla fue que los adultos notaron la ausencia de los jóvenes así que se apresuran a seguirlos.

Henry y los chicos aterrizan en la isla.

\- Revisemos aquí es el único lugar con tierra firme que hemos visto hasta ahora debieron acampar por aquí - Dice Henry y los demás comenzaron a inspeccionar la isla. Hanna y Joya se separaron más del grupo y se dirigieron a una montaña en la que podía ver una cueva van hacia ella y desde afuera Hanna trata de ver si hay algo adentro sin éxito iba a entrar pero escucha unos gruñidos desde el interior de la cueva, gruñidos de dragón, Joya se acerca a su jinete y toma posición de ataque, y desde el interior de la cueva sale un Pesadilla Monstruosa enojado y se abalanza a la híbrida.

Mientras los otros ( Henry, Liv, Hanna y Thorlak) fueron acorralados por un grupo de unas 5 personas armadas y sus rostros cubiertos con pañoletas que se les a cercaban amenazantes, mientras sus dragones fueron atacados por otros dragones, aparentemente de las personas que los acorralaron.( Eran dos Gronckle uno morado y otro rojo, dos Naders azul oscuro y el otro verde claro y un Cortaleña).

El más alto y obviamente un hombre por su contextura grande se abalanza a Henry con una espada, Henry detiene la espada con su hacha con un estruendoso ruido de metal contra metal. El hombre blandía su espada contra Henry pero él lo esquivaba, así estuvo unos instantes hasta que él hombre logra asestarle un golpe en el abdomen mandándolo hacía atrás golpeándolo con un árbol.

Henry hace una mueca de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió el filo de la espada contra su garganta, sube la mira y ve a los ojos del hombre quién lo veía enojado. De reojo Henry vio a sus amigos siendo atados por las otras cinco personas, de repente, el gran hombre levanta el arma para golpearlo pero una repentina piedra lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que se detuviera en seco, voltea en la dirección de donde vino y ve a Iris con otra piedra en su mano derecha.

El hombre deja a Henry y se acerca lentamente a ella, Henry trató de acercarse a ayudarla pero rápidamente a tan sus manos detrás de su espalda y lo amordazaron, muy preocupado forcejea tratando de liberarse pero no funciona,él y los otros chicos miraban angustiados como ese tipo se acercaba a Iris.

Sin embargo, Iris no muestra emoción alguna mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella, al estar frente a ella, ambos se miraban a los ojos mutuamente sin hacer movimiento, cuando el hombre suelta la espada a envuelve sus musculosos brazos alrededor del frágil y pequeño cuerpo de Iris y la abraza con fuerza, los chicos miraban sorprendido y confundidos la escena.

\- Bron...? Enserio... Eres tu...? - Habla Iris con dificultad pues él hombre recién nombrado "Bron" le sacaba el aire con el abrazo, el hombre la suelta y se quita la tela de su rostro, era moreno con una corta barba negra, y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y la vuelve abrazar e Iris como trata de abrazarle de nuevo como puede. Los otros aún no salían de su asombro, reaccionaron cuando una mujer detrás de Thorlak jadea con fuerza y se quita la pañoleta, era una mujer morena de aproximadamente 20 o más, con cabello marrón y ojos oscuros, los cuales empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Iris...? Que buenos que estés viva, pensamos que te habíamos perdido...- Dice corriendo hacia los dos y abraza a Iris por detrás.

\- Me... Alegra... Ver... Los... También...pero... No puedo... Respirar...- Trata de hablar siendo aplastada por los dos adultos, ellos la sueltan y dirigen su mirada a los dragones que aún se amenazaban mutuamente gruñendo o rugiendo, sin embargo, ninguno se acercaba a otro gracias a que Rysa se mantenía en medio para evitar que se abalanzaran entre sí.

Luego de un rato en el que Iris saluda al resto de las persona y les explicó que Henry y los demás eran sus amigos y debían liberarlos, una vez libres de la nada aparece Joya luchando con un Pesadilla Monstruosa rojo y negro,( Que era el dragón de Bron) más atrás estaba Hanna desesperada por que dejaran de luchar, cuando al fin lograron separar a los dragones, llegan Hipo y los demás quienes miran con confusión la escena.

Y antes de que nadie dijera nada Thorlak se adelanta.

\- Al fin los encontramos - Dice desinteresadamente cruzando los brazos...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

 _ **Bron: Un hombre fornido alto, unos 40 años, moreno, ojos marrones claro, barba corta y negra, cabello negro, su dragón es un macho Pesadilla Monstruosa (Fogón).**_

 _ **Zai: Una mujer de 22 años, de mediana altura, Piel Morena, ojos negros, cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, su dragón es un Nadder azul macho (Pua).**_

 _ **Hans: Un hombre de mediana estatura, de 30 años, barba marrón larga, cabello marrón, delgado, ojos marrones, y su dragón es una Groncle morado hembra (Gia).**_

 _ **Darcy: Una mujer de 30 años, de baja estatura, de cabello marrón corto Atado en un moño , ojos de color de gris oscuro, tiene una cicatriz en el brazo derecho, y su dragón es un Groncle rojo macho (Gordon).**_

 _ **Jack: un chico de 18 años, cabello negro corto, ojos avellana color, piel oscura, alto, delgado tiene una cicatriz que va desde su mejilla Izquierda Hasta su cuello, su dragón es una Nadder hembra verde (Dafne).**_

 _ **Nana: Es una anciana, de 60 años,baja estatura, con cabello largo y canoso Atado en una trenza gruesa que corre por su espalda, piel morena, Es una anciana amable, tranquila, su dragón es un Cortaleña (Navaja) que comparte con Logan.**_

 _ **Logan: Es Un joven de 13 años, piel morena, cabello negro alborotado, ojos marrones, es un chico muy tímido y siempre esta al Lado de nana.**_

* * *

Por unos momentos el silencio reino entre ellos ninguno se atrevía decir palabra, el silencio se extendió un par de minutos hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta Llamando La atención de todos, ellos voltearon y vieron a una anciana viéndolos tranquilamente en una colina y detrás de ella un enorme Cortaleña miraba con recelo a`` los visitantes``.

Sarah y las gemelas aterrizaron cerca de ellos y Chloe corre a abrazarla.

\- Nana! -

\- A mi también me da mucho gusto que todos estén bien - Dice soltándola y camina hacia el resto.

\- Nana! - Iris corre hacia ella y la abraza también.

\- Iris cariño, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido! Me alegra verte sana y salva... Y al parecer hiciste nuevo amigos verdad? - Dice viendo a los berkianos.

\- Si es una historia muy larga Nana y prometo que se las contaré pero antes quiero ver a mi mamá- Digo con desesperación, ante lo que dijo la anciana se tensó visiblemente y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

Hipo y Henry esperaron ansiosos a que Nana respondiera a eso por alguna razón tenían un mal presentimiento.

\- Vengan ya esta oscureciendo debemos ir a la guarida - Uno de los encapuchados iba a protestar pero Nana lo interrumpe. - Lo que tengamos que saber lo sabremos en la guarida Jack, si Iris confía en ellos no veo razón para desconfiar -

\- Pero...- ahora una mujer quiso intervenir pero también Nana la interrumpe.

\- De igual manera los mantendremos vigilados Darcy ahora andando - Nana giro sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar por donde había venido los demás la siguieron en silencio.

Cuando el cielo oscureció llegaron a una cueva oculta gracias a una gran cantidad de vegetación alrededor de esta. Dentro era más grande y espacioso de lo que aparentaba era lo suficientemente grande para todos cupieran en ella junto a los dragones.

Durante todo el camino Iris estuvo distraída preguntándose el por que Nana había reaccionado como lo hizo al mencionar a su madre solo rezaba para que no fuera nada grave.

\- Iris! En serio eres tú?! - Al entrar a la cueva un chico de la edad de Iris la abrazó de repente.

\- Logan? - Iris se queda viendo sorprendida al chico unos centímetro más alto que ella antes de abrazarle también. - Me alegra verte te extrañe-

\- Yo también te extrañe enana - El chico se tensa al ver a los berkianos entrar a la cueva.- Quienes son ellos? -

\- Son amigos mios no te preocupes no nos harán daño -

\- Estas segu... -

\- ¿ Donde esta mi mamá?- No podía más con la preocupación quería ver a su madre ya! Luego hablaría como a los demás.

Logan un poco sorprendido por la interrupción guía a Iris a la parte más profunda de la cueva donde había otra cámara más pequeña donde Iris entro apresurada.

Como era de esperar Bron y los demás esperaban a que les explicaran la situación actual, sin más Sarah y las gemelas empezaron a explicarles todo, sin embargo, Henry no prestaba atención sino que se quedó viendo a donde Iris había ido tenia ganas de ir allí, pero no podía moverse sentía una dolorosa presión en su pecho.

De repente, alguien tomo su muñeca y lo empezó a jalar, un poco sorprendido mira como Nana lo continuó llevando hasta estar a pocos metros de la entrada en la cámara de el interior de la cueva.

\- Como te llamas joven? - Le pregunta amablemente.

\- Henry me llamo Henry señora - Responde.

\- Y dime Henry eres amigo cercano de Iris? -

\- Eh? Bueno si somos desde hace tiempo -

\- Bien si es cierto creo que seria de gran ayuda que estés junto a ella en este momento pasa - Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Henry tragó grueso y entra, una pequeña fogata era lo que iluminada la cámara y al final de esta estaba Iris arrodillada junto a una mujer rubia quien estaba profundamente dormida.

Para Henry esto era irreal simplemente un sueño del que pronto despertaría.

En realidad no podía creer que su madre a la que había creído que estaba muerta desde que tenia 5 años, estaba a solo unos pasos lejos de él.

Despacio se acerca hasta arrodillarse al lado de Iris, el rostro de su madre era un poco más ahuecado de lo que recordaba sus mejillas estaban pálidas con varias pequeñas cicatrices y rasguños en ella su cabello era de un rubio más opaco y enmarañado, se veía muy frágil de lo que recordaba, estaba muy delgada, con cuidado toma la mano derecha de su recién encontrada madre y le da un suave apretón y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes, lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibido por Iris.

\- ¿Estas bien Henry?- Pregunta extrañada por la reacción de Henry.

\- Si estoy bien - Responde desanimado.

-¿ Que se traen entre manos Henry?- Pregunta esta vez algo frustrada.

\- ¿ De que hablas ? -

\- Todos ustedes me han estado ocultando algo desde antes de salir de Berk! Y también la verdadera razón por la que tu padre y sus amigos quisieron venir! Y ahora actúas como si conocieras a mi madre desde hace tiempo que esta pasando?! - Alzó la voz al terminar decidida a saber lo que ocurría.

Henry no sabia que decir,Iris nunca había hablado de ese modo, además este no era el momento de revelarle la verdad aunque él quisiera después de todo ella era su hermana menor, pero estaba acorralado Iris quería una respuesta tendría que dársela. Henry abrió la boca para hablar pero un leve gemido lo interrumpe, los chicos dirigieron sus miradas a Astrid quien estaba despertando.

\- Quién... Quién esta hay...? - Habló despacio y con dificultad su respiración se aceleró un poco, entre abrió sus ojos mirando algo aturdida al techo de la cueva. Iris se acercó más a ella con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

\- Mamá! - La voz quebrara de Iris hizo que Astrid abriera más los ojos y las lágrimas cayendo de estos casi de inmediato, movió su rostro a la dirección de la voz de Iris, con algo de dificultad logra sentarse y con sus manos temblorosas toma las mejillas húmedas de la niña como si e tratase de verificar si de verdad estaba hay y no era solo una ilusión.

\- Iris...? E... En verdad... Eres tú...? Mi niña! No puedo creerlo - Ahora las dos oji-azules lloraban mientras se abrazaban fuertemente una a la otra sin querer soltarse más. Henry las miraba con sus propias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

De un momento a otro Astrid pone la mirada sobre sin soltar a Iris.

\- ¿ Quién eres tú ? -


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Henry se encogió un poco ante el ligero tono de desprecio con el que su madre habló, abrió la boca para decir algo,pero las palabras no salieron, sin embargo, Iris hablo.

-Es un amigo mio madre - Hablo aun abrazando una madre. Astrid frunce el ceño toma los hombros de la niña y separa un poco el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Amigo ...? - La pregunta confundida, Iris le responde con una leve sonrisa y una pequeña Inclinación de cabeza, Astrid iba a decir algo más cuando, De repente, lleva sus manos a la cabeza y da un pequeño grito de dolor, y cae de nuevo en las mantas de piel, pero ante de caer Iris y Henry la atrapan y la recuestan suavemente.

\- ¿Mama? Mama! Despierta ! - Exclama Iris muy preocupada, sacudiendo suavemente a su madre que cayo desmayada. Henry miraba a su madre desmayada igualmente preocupado, coloca su mano en la frente de Astrid y estaba ardiendo en fiebre! en eso Nana entra y se acerca rápidamente a la mujer.

\- No se preocupen chicos estará fue solo el efecto de la medicina - Dice tratando de clamar a los chicos.

\- ¿ Medicina ? para que ? - Pregunta Henry sin apartar la vista de la rubia.

\- Para curar la infección de sus heridas - Dice la anciana - Creo que sera mejor dejarla descansar aún esta muy débil -

\- yo no me quiero ir, me quedare con ella - Dice Iris recostándose al lado de su madre.

\- De acuerdo cariño, pero ten cuidado ella aun sigue curándose y un movimiento brusco seria fatal - Advierte, Iris asiente y arropa a ella y a su madre. - Vamos - Le dice a Henry, este asiente y se levanta.

\- Buenas noches Nana, Henry - Dice Iris en voz baja.

\- Buenas noches - Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo saliendo de la cámara, al salir Henry se topa cara a cara con Rysa, quién da un leve gruñido y entra para unirse a su jinete.

\- Bueno ya es muy tarde es hora de dormir, nuestros invitados pueden dormir en las cámaras extra de la cueva y mañana terminaran las explicaciones de acuerdo? - Dice Nana amablemente.

Los demás asienten, y Zai guía a los Berkianos a algunas de las cámaras extras de la cueva (la cual tiene unas 10 cámaras), y luego va a la suya (Junto con su dragón, Sarah y Roco).

Hipo y Henry quedaron ellos solos con excepción de Chimuelo y Tormento.

\- Así que... En verdad es ella? - Pregunta Hipo con voz temblorosa sin mirar al adolescente, rompiendo el silencio, Henry sabiendo a lo que se refería su padre, lo mira en silencio unos momentos antes de asentir débilmente.

\- Si es ella... Por lo imposible que sea es ella - Dice en voz baja y temblorosa.

Hipo asiente pero no dice nada tenia muchas cosas que digerir aún, y por mucho que quisiera ir a verla por si mismo en ese momento, estaba realmente agotado, llevaba varias horas sin dormir y la cabeza le dolía, así que luego de un rato padre e hijo fueron a dormir.

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche Hipo despierta, a través de sus ojos nublados ve el techo rocoso de la cueva durante unos segundos, lentamente se levanta y camina a la salida con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertar a su hijo ni a los dragones, para acercarse silenciosamente a la cámara del cuál su hijo había salido hace unas horas, al entrar ve a Rysa dormida cerca de la fogata casi extinta, y más al fondo ve a dos figuras acostadas entre mantas de piel se acerca hasta quedar a un par de metros del revoltillo de sabanas donde yacían acostadas Iris y Astrid...

Al verla sus ojos se inunda de lágrimas, tenia un nudo a en la garganta y una dolorosa presión en el pecho, para él aún era imposible el hecho que frente a él esté Astrid, la había dado por muerta hace mucho tiempo no podía creer que ella este viva, frente a él y con su hija... De la que no supo su existencia por 11 años... El dolor en su pecho se incrementó aún más, no podía creer que ellas hayan pasado por todo lo que Sarah le había dicho.

\- Fue todo mi culpa debí haber hecho algo más para ayudarte, no se si puedas perdones por que yo no me puedo perdonar - Hablo en voz entrecortada y temblorosa, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y aún más al ver el estado en el que se encuentra su esposa su piel estaba mucho más pálida , tenia algunos rasguños pequeños por su rostro, estaba más delgada, sus brazos tenían cicatrices...

De repente, alguien pone su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Hipo, haciéndolo saltar muy sorprendido, este voltea para ver a Zai detrás de él, ella presiona su debo en sus labios indicándole a Hipo que guardará silencio.

\- Sígueme - Susurra, y sale, Hipo la sigue en silencio hasta la salida de la cueva donde Bron y Fogón estaban haciendo guardia.

Bron mira a la joven morena y al extraño en la entrada pero no dice nada y simplemente no les presta atención y sigue con lo suyo.

\- Es cierto lo que me dijo Sarah? En serio eres la pareja de Astrid? - Pregunta. Hipo asiente esperando esperando la misma reacción que tuvo Sarah cuando se enteró de eso, pero la peli-negra le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra bastante saber que ellas no vienen de una situación abusiva como creíamos - Dice mirando a Hipo con una sonrisa, pero de repente, esa sonrisa sedesvaneció, y su rostro alegre cambió a uno serio.

\- Creo que no está demás advertirle el que se le hará difícil el acercarse a ella, como seguramente sabe, ella perdió su memoria hace tiempo, y por lo que pasó los últimos 11 años más la captura de Iris, ella perdió su confianza a todas las personas poco a poco, la única que se le puede acercarse le es Nana y bueno Iris, lo que trato de decirle es que ella se vuelve algo hostil cuando se le acercan por lo que le pido que por favor sea paciente con ella ha pasado por mucho... - Dijo. Hipo

\- Gracias por decírmelo, y no te preocupes no importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar, estaré hay para ella en lo que necesite,no me importa si tengo que esperar años hasta que nos recuerde - Dice con firmeza, decidido en ayudar a su Milady.

Zai sonríe ante eso, y sin más da las buenas noches y entra en la cueva. Hipo decidió quedarse hay un rato más viendo el cielo nocturno, por el rabillo del ojos le da una fugaz miraba a Bron quien no había dicho palabra desde que llegaron, se preguntó si era mudo, pero ese es un tema para después ahora en lo único que el jefe de Berk puede pensar es el como podía ayudar a su amada Astrid.

Un rato después Hipo entró en la cueva y se fue a dormir...


	24. Chapter 24

**Autora: Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué un capítulo, pero empezaron mis estudios y quise concentrarme plenamente en ellos y además de que han sucedido algunas situaciones que me desanimaron y por eso no publiqué más, pero voy a tratar de terminar esta historia, es la primera que hago y no me gustaría dejarla así...**

 **Bueno perdón por la tardanza y ¡ Feliz Navidad y Feliz año Nuevo !**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los adultos habían decidido ir a pesca junto a sus dragones, quedándose en la montaña los jóvenes , Sarah, Bron, Hipo, Nana y por supuesto Astrid aún inconsciente.

Pasaron un par de horas todos habían desayunado, cuando Nana avisó que Astrid se había despertado, Iris ( Que no estaba del todo contenta con separarse de su recién encontrada madre para desayunar), fue inmediatamente a unirse con Astrid con Nana y Rysa detrás de ella, mientras que los Berkianos se quedaron sentados alrededor de la fogata que utilizaron previamente para cocinar, los otros comenzaron a patrullar los alrededores de la isla como habían acostumbrado.

\- Y ahora ¿que? - Pregunta Patapez rompiendo el silencio, con una buena pregunta, tienen que decidir lo que harían ahora por que no podían permanecer hay por siempre, pero era algo obvio que los jinetes querían buscar la manera de que su amiga regresara con ellos a Berk. Luego de una charla todos decidieron en esperar unos días antes de decidir, para así dar tiempo al desarrollo de la salud de Astrid.

Dicho esto Hipo y Henry entraron a la cueva quedándose fuera de la "habitación" donde estaba Astrid e Iris. Henry notó que comparado como anoche su madre se veía un poco mejor, bueno por lo menos su piel había recuperado algo de color y comparado con la palidez casi fantasmal, es una mejoría además de que estaba comiendo, lentamente comía un pescado aparentemente sin problemas (Nana les había comentado de que tenía dificultad para retener alimentos).

Luego de unos minutos Nana sale de la cámara dejando solas a madre e hija, echándole una mirada comprensiva a Hipo y Henry ( Casi diciéndoles que si van hacer un movimiento que lo hagan con precaución), antes de salir de la cueva.

Astrid se sienta apoyando la espalda contra la pared, abrazando a Iris aun más fuerte simplemente sin poder creer que después de tanto tiempo la volvía a tener entre sus brazos.

\- No puedo creerlo mi niña por fin estas aqui... Creí que nunca te volvería a ver - Habla la rubia en voz baja quebrada casi imperceptible, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, soltando suaves sollozos, acariciando el cabello castaño de la niña.

E Iris no estaba en mejores condiciones, ella estaba llorando envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Astrid y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-sniff... Te extrañe mucho mamá... No quiero separarme de ti nunca más - Dice la pequeña con voz ahogada tratando de acallar sus sollozos.

\- No lo haremos, me encargaré de eso lo prometo... Pero que pasó? Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Como escapas te? - Pregunta alejando un poco a Iris y colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, limpiando las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

\- Pues es una historia algo larg...- Astrid la interrumpe de repente empujando de su hija, apretándola contra su costado abrazándola con su brazo derecho, mientras miraba la entrada de la cámara con el ceño fruncido, Iris también mira y ve a Henry quien al encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia no puede evitar encogerse un poco ante esa misma dura mirada.

\- Mamá tranquila es un amigo no hay nada que temer lo prometo, si no fuera por el y los otros nunca hubiera podido encontrarte - Dice Iris tratando de tranquilizar a su madre, quien aun miraba con mucha desconfianza al chico

-¿Otros…? – Dice sin apartar la vista de la entrada – ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

En ese momento Hipo se adelanta a la entrada quedando a la vista de Astrid.

En ese momento ella empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

En ese momento tuvo extrañas visiones donde la mayoría consistían en un par de ojos esmeraldas, una criatura negra, y otra azul, y unos cabellos rubios alborotados de una pequeña cabeza...


End file.
